


The Path Returning Home

by NCISVILLE



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Redemption, Romance, Skye and Ward both find their way back home to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 months in some dark place alone and Ward has had plenty of time to analyze everything he's done and he knows he's been on the wrong team. Just as he's beginning to accept this hell hole as his new home he receives a visitor and it's not to make up. He's being offered one chance at Redemption. His 1st mission? Rescue Skye from Hydra. The 2nd? Win her back...and the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His First Mission

Chapter 1: His First Mission

He fell on his knees, hands on his head. He was too weak to harm her. He couldn't harm Skye and he knew if he brought her to Garret he may as well be hurting her himself. He knew John well enough to know after he'd finished with Skye, John would leave him no choice but to kill her. He was too weak to live in a world where she didn't exist, even if her existence hated him. The agents brought him before Coulson and May but he only briefly paid them any attention. He was focused on Skye who met his eyes then looked away. He could see her heart breaking and the devastation in her eyes and he wished he could make it go away. But she'd never want to see him again no matter how many times he apologized and told her that he truly loved her. He felt himself being painfully pulled away again and was this time put on a plane and secured in the cargo hold. He lost count of the hours that passed by on the plane until he had a bag thrown over his head and was being pushed and pulled different directions until finally he was thrown in a room and de-bagged. It had the appearance of a make shift infirmary. He was cuffed to a bed and examined over by the doctor and had his wounded foot and throat tended. It was painful and the medicine he was given hurt to swallow down. He'd been diagnosed with a fractured larynx that would heal with time and rest. His foot had three new holes that stung just as bad as the others as the alcohol rubbed against each wound. Neosporin was applied and a bandage was wrapped around after all the blood had been cleaned off and dis-infected. After his visit was over he was grabbed roughly again and the bag was thrown over his head once more. It was a short but painful walk to his next destination that was his cell. He was un-cuffed and the bag was removed. The lock was turned and he was enclosed in a dark, dank room with only a dim old light bulb as his source of light. There was a hay stuffed pillow, wool blanket, and a metal bed attached to the wall with chains. 'Home sweet home' , He thought sadly.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

3 Months Later

He was in the middle of his morning routine of curl-ups, push-ups, and running in place when he heard his cell being unlocked. Finding this strange and not a part of his jailor's breakfast time routine, he stopped mid curl-up and watched the door being opened completely to see who it was. The large amount of artificial light blinded him and he closed his eyes and recoiled as though he'd been burned.

"Time to see if you have any allegiance to us left." Said the person who stood in front of him in the illuminated doorway. He recognized the voice as that of Coulson.

Ward tried getting to his feet but found it hard to do so without being able to see. His back slammed into the wall as he stumbled trying to find his way to his feet. He managed to fall forward and into Coulson who grabbed ahold of his arms and cuffed him. Another bag was thrown over his head and he was grateful for the darkness. He'd gotten accustomed to no light for three months apart from the occasional glimpse each time the door opened a little for his doctor to come in and a guard. The sudden intake had burned his retinas and rendered him helpless. It didn't take long for him to hear familiar voices and one in particular that sent his heartbeat into overdrive. But it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived, making him question if it had been real or a figment of his imagination. When the bag was finally taken off he recognized the layout of the interrogation room and couldn't help but smile just a little as he remembered his first encounter with Skye. Only Coulson was in the room with him but he could feel eyes watching him through the camera; eyes of whom he had betrayed for someone he thought he owed everything to, someone who turned out to be just another abuser in his life. He knew he had wronged everyone on the Bus and he wondered if Fitz's eyes were also on him or if he had added Fitz to his dripping ledger of the innocent.

"We need your help." Coulson stated simply not portraying any emotion.

"Why me?" Ward asked in a raspy voice, clearing his throat. It was the first time he'd spoken in three months. "I thought none of you wanted to see me ever again." Bitterness his tone.

"Skye's been kidnapped." Coulson interjected before Ward could continue.

His face paled, muscles became rigid, jaw locked up, and his heart stopped.

"Raina intercepted our team and got Skye alone. We haven't had contact with her in three days." Coulson informed, his calm demeanor cracking and showing the fear he felt. "We need you to reach out to Raina and make her believe you escaped and that you want to help her with her cause. Then you need to find Skye and extract her by any means necessary. Do you have any allegiance left to us or was this a waste of my time?"

"I guess you'll find out." Ward said trying to appear calm and not portray any of the terror he felt. "Has my room been rented out?"

"Of course. You'll be staying in Skye's room for now, oh and this is your new friend." Coulson said reaching into his suit pocket and withdrawing a metal bracelet that Skye had once adorned. He slid it across the table to Ward, who put it on knowing he was going to have to work twice as hard as Skye had to earn back their trust.

"Sir, how is Fitz? Is he…"Ward trailed off unable to bring himself to say aloud he had killed his friend.

"No. But you'll be steering clear of FitzSimmons, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ward answered wanting to punch himself.

"Unless they approach you, you are not to go near either one of them. Fitz is still recovering from the brain damage he suffered and Simmons, well, to be honest she's completely terrified of you. If you want back on this Bus, you're going to have to earn your way back and it's not going to be easy." Coulson said glaring at Ward to make sure he fully understood the ramifications of dis-obeying the rules.

Ward nodded his head and swallowed tasting regret, bitterness, anger, sorrow, and fear.

"I understand sir."

"Good. You start immediately." Coulson slid a burner phone across the table to Ward who began to dial Raina's number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

Ward took a deep breath and slipped back into the skin of the person he had been three months ago. "Hello Raina."

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite double agent Grant Ward. I heard you'd been locked away in a deep dark cell." Raina said not at all surprised he'd gotten out.

"But now I'm not. I've had lots of time to think as I plotted my escape and I realized that John was right. I want to be a part of the evolution and I know you have Skye. Maybe what you said was true, maybe we can be monsters together."

"How do you know I have Skye?" She asked curiously.

"Let's just say the first thing I did was get ahold of some S.H.I.E.L.D computers and I couldn't help but notice all the chatter about a missing female from Coulson's team and since I know you…" Ward smoothly said with the tone of the same smug, cocky SOB she'd known.

"Bravo."

"So, maybe we could meet and you let me in on the operation here. I'm sure if you're having any trouble I could get her to talk."

There was silence from the other end for a few seconds before Raina spoke again. "I'll text you a location. Be there tomorrow at five pm."

"See you soon." Ward replied before hanging up the phone feeling sick. "She's going to text me a location to meet her tomorrow, but I'm in. She's going to lead me straight to Skye." The phone buzzed and Ward read the text aloud. "Laitai Flower Shopping Mall, Beijing, China."

"Pack a bag, you'll be dropped off tonight and you'll make your way there. Oh and all your things can be found in a corner in Tripp's room." Coulson said dismissively. Ward nodded and made his way up to his old room. As he walked old memories flashed by and he couldn't help but remember just how frustrated he got when trying to train Skye. A small smile crept its way onto his lips and just as quickly disappeared when he saw Fitz. The man's fear shone brightly and Ward had to look away as guilt shoved itself into his mouth. He quickly ducked into his old room and shut the door.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from behind him.

Startled, Ward turned around to see Trip sitting on the bed. "Oh sorry, I just need a few things."

"Sure." Trip responded continuing on reading his book. Ward wondered how Trip could be reading and be so calm when Skye was missing and in the hands of Raina. "I know what you're thinking." Trip spoke not looking up from his book as Ward grabbed a bag and began to fill it with clothes.

Ward scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"I'm not calm inside, not at all. Ever since you turned and broke her heart we've gotten close." Ward tensed. "After all our talks and after everything you did she still loves you. She can't stand the sight of you, but she still loves you."

Ward gulped and scoffed, "I highly doubt that. She detests me, she doesn't love me. I think your training is beginning to slip."

"No it's not, because she's said so a couple times. Granted she's been drunk whenever she's said it-"

"What?!" Ward cried. "Why would you let her do that to herself?!"

"Whoa there, first of all calm down, second of all I had no control over her. You know how Skye is and besides, you want to get mad at anyone be mad at yourself. You're the one who broke her. We're trying to help her but she refuses and she drinks instead." Ward found himself tightly clenching the nightstand beside the bed.

"Sorry." He apologized through clenched teeth.

"Why'd you do it in the first place man?" Trip asked forgoing all boundaries.

Ward turned around and looked Trip dead in the eye and sighed. "Because, I thought John cared about me. He seemed like this savior to me who saved me from my living hell. I didn't realize I had only traded one hell for another. When you're locked up you have plenty of time to think and the more I reflected the more I was finally able to see through all the lies and BS I'd been fed over the course of fifteen years. I had…have no identity. I just became who someone else wanted me to be and eventually I just was in too deep. I never anticipated falling in love with someone like Skye; I didn't plan on finding a home where people actually cared about me. From where I was there didn't appear to be a way out."

Trip said nothing, just nodded silently and allowed Ward to carry on throwing stuff into his backpack. After a few minutes of silence just as Ward was about to leave Trip spoke again.

"Do you want to come back?"

"More than anything, but I know I can't. So if I die saving Skye at least I'll have finally done something for the right team and the right reasons. She deserves someone better than me."

"I hear that, only thing is, you need someone like her. Bring her back safe, yeah?"

"Promise."

"You too Grant." Trip added as Ward left the room. The guy needed someone to back him up and so far Trip was the only one who didn't have any real feelings toward Ward.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	2. Rendezvous With The Demon

Chapter 2: Rendezvous With The Demon

Ward stood against an alley wall, mirrored black shades in place, backpack on one shoulder scanning the crowd of people after briefly checking his phone. He was in the right place. He closed his eyes and decided to test his hearing. As he listened intently to the sounds around, his mind showed him the mental pictures it had saved.

Fitz's fearful eyes as he slid a night-night gun across the table to Ward. Simmons' anger and fear as she stood beside Fitz. May, cold and unreadable standing stoically behind FitzSimmons. Coulson's disappointment, hope, and his worry etched clear in his eyes while his face displayed no emotion. Trip stood in the corner, arms crossed with no emotion what so ever except maybe a little bit of hope. There was a small smile etched on his face in Ward's memory and he wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Look what the cat dragged through the mud." A voice spoke out. Ward was taken from his thoughts as he opened his eyes to see Raina standing in front of him. He wanted to charge forward and bash her head against the brick wall, but knew he'd be no closer to finding Skye. He pushed the anger down and dug deep reaching out for the skin he had shed. He slipped back into his old persona and with glasses pushed to the top of his head he gave Raina a grin.

"And you haven't changed since I last saw you." He quipped.

"No, I haven't, but Skye will be." She spoke easily with a smile.

Ward tensed at Raina's words. She didn't bother saying anything else and began to disappear out into the crowd. Ward followed closely behind until they came to a store that looked run down and abandoned. They entered through the door and were greeted by two armed men Ward had seen before while working for Garrett. They continued walking to the back, passing many armed guards but Ward noticed a lack of cameras. There were only two he'd counted since walking in the building. They stopped at the industrial elevator at the back of the building that was also being guarded by men Ward was almost intimidated by. As they rode down in silence Ward clenched his jaw tightly and gnashed his teeth together trying to get a hold of his raging emotions within. Raina led him into a keypad-coded room with a single medical table in the middle and Skye strapped to it.

His blood ran cold as he observed the countless needles lying around and tubes everywhere attached to her. Her skin appeared pale and bloodless from the angle he stood from fifteen feet away; and he almost didn't want to get closer knowing her appearance would be worse from up close.

"She's been resisting the injections so we've had quite a bit of trouble trying to release the beast. We were able to get in a few milligrams of the blood so now it's just waiting to see if it's going to work or if we need more."

"Can I have a few minutes with her?" Ward asked trying to sound emotionless.

"Sure." Raina replied walking away to wait outside.

Ward tentatively walked over to Skye. She was asleep. Whether by her own exhaustion or drugs he was unsure but either way she looked to be in pain and not peaceful like he'd seen her many times before. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. This gave him just enough cover to do what he needed in case anyone should walk in or watch the surveillance camera.

"Skye." He whispered shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open wearily and upon seeing his face inches from hers she panicked. Her eyes went wide and she would have screamed had Ward not quickly kissed her lips. This seemed to disorient her long enough for him to speak without her screaming. "I promise I'm here to get you out. Coulson sent me. I know you have no reason to believe me but I promise I'm here only for you. Don't scream Skye." He said quickly knowing he didn't have much longer before Raina came back in suspicious.

Tears streamed down her colorless face. "No. I won't go with you." She rasped weakly.

"Skye I'm here to save you." He insisted trying to not feel the pain of her rejection.

"No. You broke my heart and you betrayed my trust." She cried her body too weak to handle the emotion on top of the drugs.

"Skye…I don't have much longer before she comes back. I'm going to get you out of here and back to Coulson, I promise. I love you and I'll never be able to apologize enough or earn back your trust or deserve your love, but if I'll be damned if I don't save you."

The door opened and Ward said loudly, "Just do it Skye! There's no way past this."

"I told you she's been stubborn." Raina said with a smirk.

He stood up to full attention and slipped back into character. Just before he started walking away he glanced at Skye and he heard her say in a soft angry voice loud enough for Raina to hear, "Don't ever kiss me again traitor." Ward knew she wasn't just saying that to play along for Raina but that she also truly meant it.

Swallowing the pain of his loss he instead smirked and walked out with Raina. "You kissed her?" She asked amused.

Ward didn't answer and instead deflected her question. "So where am I staying?"

Raina only smiled and replied, "Follow me." A couple turns later and Ward found himself standing inside what appeared to have once been an office, but now held a cot instead of a desk. The walls had graffiti sprayed all over and there were loose pieces of paper on the dirt-covered floor. "The next injection is scheduled to be at six am." Raina informed before leaving him alone in the windowless open cell.

Ward looked at his watch. 5:45pm stared blankly back at him. He had just about twelve hours to plan an escape. His jaw set in determination as he brought up a mental image of Skye and cracked his knuckles in response, ready to begin.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	3. Plans of Mice and Men

Chapter 3: Plans of Mice and Men

Alarms were blaring, shots being fired, people shouting orders, and they seemed to be stuck in a corner. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was how bad Skye looked. She couldn't walk and so she was hanging limp over his shoulder. Ward was doing his best to get them out of there alive and unharmed but his plan had gone all wrong. It had been a rookie mistake not sweeping the perimeter. He had only gotten her out of the room before someone saw them and immediately it was a duel of who could draw and shoot the fastest. Ward had wasted no time and shot him in the head with the icer. Skye kept mumbling something but he was too focused on trying to get them out that he wasn't focusing on her ramblings. As they rounded the corner to the elevator Ward was hit. He looked around for the shooter and found him perched from a rafter. He quickly fired off two rounds and the man fell from his perch. Ward charged ahead despite the pain in his shoulder. One they made it into the safety of the elevator Ward set Skye down for a moment so he could reload his pistol. Hearing the ding of the elevator Ward pulled Skye out of view from the opening doors and quickly looked out. Shots rang out and Ward placed himself in front of Skye. They were pinned in the elevator. He quickly put himself in the line of fire and fired off a few rounds able to knock down one of the five pins. He ducked out again and was able to take down two more leaving two left. After another two attempts he had cleared the way to get out of the elevator. He quickly scooped up Skye and took off running until he came to the hallway before the door. He peered around the corner and found it heavily guarded. He set down Skye once more and this time the pain from where'd he'd been shot began to make itself known. Ward pressed his hand to his shoulder and pulled it away to assess his blood loss. Blood pooled on his hand and he knew it wouldn't be long before he started getting dizzy and passed out. He had to take them down quickly and escape with Skye in a matter of minutes before he was unable to carry her. Ward withdrew a second firearm and made sure both were locked and loaded. Taking a deep breath he rounded the corner and opened fire with both weapons. He ducked behind a palette of wood before popping up and knocking off two on each end. He noticed them beginning to make a circle formation and he stayed up in their line of sight longer. He felt something sharp on his side and knew he'd been shot again. He ignored it and took out the remaining three guards. Ward quickly doubled back and grabbed Skye, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. He took off running feeling the pain in his side sharpen with every step until it became debilitating. Pushing through it he managed to get them out of the warehouse and steal a car. He quickly strapped Skye into the passenger seat and took off. As he drove his vision became cloudy and his head started to spin. The blood loss was taking its toll. Another thirty seconds of driving like a mad man and he made it to the motel he'd been staying at. With his remaining strength and will power he grabbed Skye and carried her into the room. Once Skye was on the bed he locked the door. His vision blurred as he reached out for the transponder to reach Coulson. He pressed the distress signal and collapsed onto the floor as everything went black.

"I'm sorry." He slurred knowing no one had heard him.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	4. Yellow Brick Road…Or Maybe Something More Like A Bumpy, Run Down, Beaten Road

Chapter 4: Yellow Brick Road…Or Maybe Something More Like A Bumpy, Run Down, Beaten Road

Hazy, foggy, blurry. All the words Ward would use to describe his surroundings and everything happening around him. He couldn't make out any of his surroundings or the voices around him. He only slightly felt someone holding him, but even then it wasn't long before he succumbed to slumber once more.

Pain. It seemed as though it was everywhere coursing through his veins. It felt like torture and yet he felt as though he shouldn't be complaining. He deserved no less than this seemingly everlasting pain.

Peace. His body seemed relaxed, the pain was no longer present, but a numbness instead took its place. Something warm coursed through his blood and he allowed it to soothe him into a deep sleep.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

"Ward, catch!" The little boy yelled two seconds before throwing himself into Ward, who caught the boy effortlessly but released a groan anyway.

"Alexander Phillip Fitz! How many times have I told you not to just run and jump on people?" The short, shaved hair ginger, brown eyed boy, looked down feeling bad.

"It's fine Simmons, he didn't hurt me." Ward said tickling Alex who giggled in response.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Positive. Oh hey Fitz." Ward greeted warmly with a smile as Fitz walked through the door to his house.

"Hey. Where's Skye?" He asked.

"Upstairs on the phone with Coulson. She should be down any minute."

"What about me?" Skye asked as she walked down the stairs of their two story apartment. "Hey guys! Simmons you look gorgeous. You better be careful Leo, I'm almost tempted to steal Jemma for myself."

"Hey!" Ward and Fitz cried in one. The girls just laughed and Alex stayed in Ward's arms not understanding what was going on.

"We should be back around eleven; if we aren't we'll call and let you-"

"Chill Jemma, don't worry about it. We're not going to kick Alex out if you guys stay out later having fun. It's cool, really." Skye reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We go through this every time; it's okay. He has a place to sleep and we'll make sure he's taken care of. I always tell him a story."

"Okay." Simmons said unsure but relenting.

"Good now get out of here you two and have fun!" Skye said pushing them out the door.

"Bye Mummy, bye daddy!" Alex called out waving with a big smile.

"Bye Monkey!" They both said as Skye pushed them out.

"What's for dinner Skye?" Alex asked excitedly.

"You're always hungry! Every time I see you. How are you still not growing?" Skye asked teasingly tickling his stomach. Alex just giggled and smiled. "We're having Mac n' cheese."

Alex's eyes lit up and he asked excitedly, "With hotdogs in it?"

"With hotdogs in it." She replied with a smile.

Both Alex and Ward cheered and Ward set Alex down so he could take off to the kitchen. As soon as his little legs hit the floor he took off running to his place in the kitchen.

"I want one soon Grant." Skye said with a smile as she turned to look at him.

"Me too." He replied kissing her.

"Alex is only four so if we had a kid soon they wouldn't be too far apart in age to play together." Skye said hopefully.

"Yeah." Ward simply replied with a smile. "Our kid would be beautiful."

Skye grinned and walked into the kitchen pulling Ward along with her.

"How hungry are you Monkey?" Skye asked grabbing out three bowls.

"I'm so hungry I could beat Thor in an eating contest." Alex said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yeah, well I'm so hungry I could eat a planet." Ward countered playfully.

"I'm so hungry I could eat the Tardis! And it's bigger on the inside!" Alex said proudly knowing Ward couldn't counter.

"You win." Ward said mock sighing in defeat. Alex grinned and waited anxiously for Skye to set a bowl down in front of him.

"Alright, if you can finish this and you're still hungry, then we'll make s'mores later."

"I'm always hungry." Alex replied with a laugh. Skye and Ward just smiled. Alex's energy was infectious.

Skye set a bowl down in front of Ward and Alex and laughed a little as she watched them begin to devour the food as though they hadn't eaten all day. When she sat down a minute later Alex was already half way done with his and Ward was getting up to get seconds.

"Would you two slow down. You're acting like you haven't eaten all day and don't even try to argue with me Grant Ward because you specifically asked me to make you a nutella and honey sandwich for lunch."

Ward shut his mouth knowing he'd been defeated. There was no arguing with Skye any more. He was too weak now and couldn't stand fighting with her. Now that didn't mean they didn't banter and pick on each other because everyone said they still were just as bad as when they'd first met. That had been eight years ago.

They'd been together for the past six years after Ward had finally earned his way back to the team despite all of his mistakes, wrong choices, and the betrayal. The first three months had been really rough but after that, things became easier and after a year and a half back with the team they had re-instated him as a S.H.I.E.L.D Special Ops Agent. It had felt so good getting that badge back; but it had felt even better when two months after being re-instated Skye had asked him out for dinner. Ever since that first date they'd been going strong and steady. He still remembered it as he looked at her while spooning more food into his bowl and a wide smile plastered itself on his face.

After dinner they all went into the living room and Alex had them watching the first season of New Who with the ninth doctor, Christopher Eccleston. Ward was lost after the first two minutes but Skye really seemed to be getting into it. After two episodes Alex asked to make s'mores and they headed to the already crackling fireplace Ward had prepared. As they roasted marshmallows Ward and Skye were entertained watching Alex try to get a perfect marshmallow but burn it repeatedly.

Ward never understood how it was little kids managed to get more of what they ate on their face than in their mouth. Alex looked like he was trying to grow a white mustache with dirt. Skye just laughed and helped clean him up and get ready for bed.

As he waited he cleaned up the supplies and put them away. After the task was finished he went up to the fireplace and looked at the mantle. There were so many happy people smiling at him including himself. It'd taken therapy and a lot of time to finally come to terms with his past and accept it. But even still he knew he didn't deserve this and yet he wasn't willing to let it go. He finally had a home and people who truly cared about him. He had an amazing fiancé, a great best friend, inspiring friends, and great mentors. The only thing he needed was to walk down that isle with Skye and make their own Alex.

"Grant!" Ward spun around upon hearing his name called and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

"Yeah?" He asked poking his head in the room. Alex was in bed with the covers on top of him yawning.

"He wants you to tell him a story." Skye said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay." He responded, going over to sit next to Alex on the bed.

"It's okay Skye, you can leave." Alex said dismissing Skye from the room. Skye just raised her eyebrow until Alex amended his statement. "Please?" He asked hoping the third degree would leave him.

"Mmhhmm. That's what I thought." Skye replied kissing Alex's forehead and leaving the room. "Goodnight Monkey."

"Goodnight!" Alex called after her.

"What's up? Why did you want her to leave?" Ward asked confused. He always wanted Skye in the room.

"Is it true that you almost killed my Mum and Dad?" Ward's mouth just hung open wondering where the little boy had heard the story.

"Um… uh what?"

"I heard Mummy and Daddy talking last night in their bedroom about it." Alex admitted.

"Alex you shouldn't be eavesdropping on your parents' conversations." He said grievously, knowing he'd have to tell the boy. He was the prodigy of the most brilliant scientists.

"Is it true?" He asked looking up at Ward with sad eyes.

He sighed before answering, "Yeah…well…sort of. It was…complicated. I knew the fall wouldn't necessarily kill them but I also didn't know if Coulson would find them before they ran out of air or water."

Alex's eyes welled with tears. "Why did you do it? I don't understand. You're friends now so why did you do it?"

"Because I worked for a bad man who manipulated me. I'm not saying it was all his fault because I'm as much to blame. But I wasn't the same person I am now Alex. Look at me. I could never hurt them or anyone on my team. I'm different now, you understand?"

Alex nodded but his tears remained. "So why did they forgive you?"

"They didn't at first. It took nearly two years before they ever really forgave me but they did and now we're really good friends again. I didn't just hurt your parents though Alex. I betrayed Skye."

"What?!" Alex said sitting up in bed.

"Calm down." Ward said easing him back down.

"But…but you love her like the Doctor loves Rose." Alex said unable to believe this new information.

"I still did even when I was a Hydra Agent."

"Whoa whoa whoa. That's why you tried to hurt Mum and Dad!" Alex said as if something clicked into place for him. "They told me about the whole war with Hydra and how someone from their team had been Hydra. That was you wasn't it!?" Ward didn't reply. He just continued to let Alex connect the dots. "It was! Now everything makes sense. Oh sorry, continue. I want to hear how you got to where you are now." Alex said with a higher level of intrigue and curiosity.

Ward spent the following fifteen minutes telling his story to Alex who just continued to look mind blown the entire time.

"Wow." He simply said when Ward had finished. "You really were a bad guy. I'm glad you're not him anymore. I love who you are now." Ward couldn't help but smile.

"Me too, Monkey. Now, it's time for bed."

"But, but I have so many more questions." Alex protested.

"Well, you'll just have to write them down for next time you come to visit." Ward replied tucking Alex in and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Ward." He replied. Ward closed the door behind him and was startled to find Skye right behind him.

"God, Skye. When did you get there?" He asked walking down the stairs to the living room as Skye followed.

"I was there the whole time listening." She said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop either missy." Ward reprimanded playfully.

"You know I've never been good at that." Skye replied sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too." She said resting her forehead against his.

"You shouldn't." He said with a sigh. All the emotion he'd been suppressing for Alex was beginning to release.

"And yet I do." Skye replied pulling his chin up so his eyes met hers. "I forgave you seven years ago Grant. Now stop trying to bring the past into our new life." Ward just gave her an apologetic half smile.

"Sorry. I guess talking to Alex is bringing up old emotions."

"Then let me get rid of them for you." She replied with a smile taking his hand and climbing off his lap. "They aren't going to be here for another hour or so. I got a text from Jemma as I was eavesdropping." Skye said with a smile. Ward could only smile in reply and allow her to take him into their bedroom.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

His eyes opened ever so slightly. They felt so heavy by the weight of the penetrating white light. His hearing came around first. There were monitors beeping and some music he didn't recognize playing in the background. When his eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light he looked around and saw Tripp reading a book in the chair by his bed with his iPod hooked up to some speakers. For a minute Ward just lay there taking in his surrounding medi-pod cubicle that he recognized. Skye had been where he was not too long ago. His heart ached a little thinking back to that fateful day. It was the only time he'd ever wanted to hurt John. An image of a small ginger boy filled his mind and Ward wondered who he was.

His shoulder and leg felt so numb and Ward couldn't think of a time when he'd felt so numb and so weak. Well…the numb part anyway. Ward sighed a little too loudly and saw Tripp look up from his book.

"Bout damn time you woke up." Tripp said as he closed his book and got up, leaving on his music. He walked over to Ward's bed and stood beside him. "You've been out for nearly two days man. You lost a lot of blood. We had to set up a blood transfusion in flight."

"Why would you guys do that? You should have just let me bleed out." Ward mumbled.

"Not an option." Tripp replied crossing his arms.

"How's Skye?"

"She's doing good. Walking around, talking, but she's been keeping herself in her bunk. You should talk to her." Tripp suggested.

Ward scoffed. "Not an option. She would rather die than talk to me and I can hardly blame her."

"Would you stop. Grant, man, you nearly died trying to save her. I'm sure that means something to her, so just stop with the…self hatred. You want to change? You want redemption? Then stop acting like you're still the same guy they remember and do something different."

Ward had to chuckle. "I'm technically in the hospital, aren't you supposed to be being nice to me?" Tripp let a small smile appear on his face. "But thank you…for the verbal slap. So uh…who am I blood brothers with?"

"Fitz." Tripp replied simply. Ward's face paled.

"Oh…why would Fitz do that? I nearly killed him and he chose to save me?"

"Maybe because some people are worth saving." Tripp answered.

Ward scoffed and was about to reply when Tripp glared at him. "Right, no self hatred." He murmured.

"Can you…can you tell him thanks…for me?"

"Nope. You can do that. You need to start mending your own bridges." Tripp replied. "I'm going to go get Jemma. She'll want to check in with you anyways."

"What time is it?" Ward inquired.

Tripp looked to his watch and answered, "Quarter till seven."

"a.m?"

"Oh no, p.m."

"Great, now my sleeping habits are really going to be thrown off." Ward mumbled disdainfully.

Tripp chuckled and replied, "I'm sure Jemma will drug you with something to make you fall asleep." They both started laughing until the vibrations began to hurt Ward's shoulder.

It took only five minutes for Tripp to return with Simmons and he could tell she was now nervous. She probably hadn't been, back when he was unconscious anyways. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Hesitant about letting Dr. Simmons work on me. Last time we were here you were a vampire with Skye's blood." Simmons huffed indignantly.

"And yet I saved her life. I swear I get no appreciation around here just because I'm the one who has to give out tough love." She defended.

Tripp and Ward just smiled and Ward was silent the remaining time Simmons was checking him over and redressing his wounds.

"So, Doc, what's the verdict? Can I walk again soon?"

"Absolutely not! The bullet that penetrated your leg fractured your tibia. You're staying on bed rest until I can pick up a boot for you and some crutches." Simmons said firmly. She turned to leave when Ward reached out and grabbed her wrist. Simmons recoiled with a gasp as though she'd been burned. Fear shone bright in her eyes and Ward withdrew his hand.

"Sorry. I uh…I just wanted to say…thank you and…I'm sorry for…for…hurting you." He said choking on his words. Simmons fear turned into a scowl. She didn't say anything in response but the look in her eyes spoke loud and clear. She most definitely did not accept his apology. Ward turned away from Simmons' third degree and cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Jemma, I think Fitz called for you." Tripp said trying to clear the atmosphere. Simmons walked away wordlessly.

"Thanks." Ward said softly after Simmons had exited.

"Yeah." Tripp replied.

"Can I uh, can I get some water?"

"Sure." He responded walking to the pitcher of water beside Ward's bed and pouring him a cup.

"You don't have to stay here Tripp. I appreciate the kindness but really, you should go hang out with them. Really, I don't want you spending all your time down here with me."

"Everyone needs a friend Grant, even the guys who messed up and don't deserve a second chance." Tripp said softly. A smile appeared on his face and he said, "I read that somewhere." He then left and Ward was alone again but he wasn't fazed. He'd grown accustomed to being in solitude for three months.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward awoke in a cold sweat, panting, disoriented, and frightened. He took a moment to calm his breathing down and reached for his small cup of water when a voice spoke up.

"I wondered if you dreamed." It was neutral and inquisitive.

"Holy shhhiii… what are you doing in here Skye?" Ward asked as his heart raced from the unexpected visitor.

"I got curious. I wanted to see if you were capable of actually feeling something."

"Skye…" Ward said trailing off softly.

"Why'd you do it Ward?" She asked with an angry intrigue in her voice.

"Do what? Betray you guys?" He asked.

"Save me." She corrected. Ward was so taken aback by the question he was speechless. "Why did you bother?"

"What? What kind of a question is that? Why wouldn't I save you Skye? I told you that I love you so-"

"Stop right there. Don't say that to me ever again. You don't get to say that to me. You had your chance Ward. I loved you, I trusted you, and you betrayed me. You traded what we had for some displaced sense of loyalty." She spoke bitterly keeping her tone low and calm but underneath Ward knew she was ready to explode like a volcano.

"Why did you even come down here Skye? Why bother to waste your energy on me? There's obviously nothing I'm going to be able to say to you to make you see how much I care about you; and no matter how many times I apologize to you and try to earn back your trust you're not going to ever be able to look at me the same way again. I'm sorry Skye, I truly am, but you're the reason I turned myself over without a fight. You're the reason that I changed and began to feel something real for the first time in my life. You're the first good thing I've ever had in my life and I have no idea how to even go about making amends for what I did to you. Do you remember when we found out that you were still with Rising Tide when May found you with…him? That broke me. That truly crushed my heart that you would do that to us. And while what I did was much worse, I admit, it still is along the same lines but I eventually had to choose to move past it and accept that you wanted to change and break away from who you used to be. That's what I'm trying to do now Skye. That's partly why I didn't hesitate to rescue you. That, and I couldn't live knowing they'd forced you to become something you're not. I'm too weak to live in a world where you're not present and laughing."

Skye was silent for a moment until she got up and turned to leave. She stopped at the door and said, "Thanks for getting me out." and left.

Ward sighed and tried to fall back asleep but his leg was bothering him and so wasn't the cursed IV in his wrist that was depositing the morphine which was doing nothing for his pain at the moment. He looked up at the ceiling and the same ginger haired boy appeared with a betrayed look in his eye. Ward once again wondered who the boy was and where the image had come from. He closed his eyes and sighed feeling his heartache.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	5. B&B during some R&R

Chapter 5: B&B during some R&R

If there was one thing he had missed about the bus besides the people it had to have been playing Battleship with Skye. He loved that game almost as much as he loved her. So when Tripp came down with breakfast and Battleship he couldn't help but smile for a second. It felt so foreign on his face but he embraced it as a part of the change into his new self.

"Hold up everyone, flag on the play, breaking news, Grant Ward just cracked a split second smile." Tripp teased playfully. Ward just rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. He couldn't add fuel to the fire. "Nice to see you smile. I take it that means my pep talk worked?"

"Something like that." Ward replied. "What'd you bring me?"

"Bacon and eggs, but be careful. If Jemma saw what I did for you she'd skin me. I'm very attached to my skin bro so eat the bacon first." He cautioned.

Tripp set the plate down on Ward's stomach and re-filled his water cup. He watched as Ward hungrily devoured the food and wondered when was the last time he'd eaten. Probably two days ago. Seeing this, Tripp made it his mission to be Ward's personal nurse and recovery friend.

"Skye came to see me last night. Nearly gave me a heart attack. She hates me, hates my guts, everything. But she did say that she had loved me." He spoke sadly.

"She still does, but she's not going to let you see the pain she's feeling so she's going to be cold and distant." Tripp explained. "She already told me this morning."

"You shouldn't tell me that then. Skye trusts you, she'd feel betrayed if she found out you were telling me this." Ward cautioned not wanting to destroy Tripp's friendship with Skye.

"I won't tell her if you don't. You need something to fight for, to hold onto, and it sure as hell isn't me. It's her. The both of you are stubborn in the way that neither of you will admit you were wrong first."

"I did say that. I apologized." Ward said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Telling her once isn't going to change anything. You have to tell her multiple times. You can't just tell a woman who thinks she is ugly, that she is beautiful one time and then expect her to believe it. You have to say it many times until they start to believe it and who knows how long that could take. So you're just going to have to be patient and take whatever it is she gives you. You broke her trust and now you have to earn it back piece by piece. It's not going to be the same as it was but who knows, you could make it even better."

An image of Skye laughing and smiling flashed through his mind and quickly disappeared. Ward wondered if he was slowly going insane. The image of Skye he'd seen had clearly been in the future because she looked older. He shook his head and pushed more bacon past his lips.

"Maybe." He answered.

"So, you up for a game of battleship?" Tripp inquired.

"Are you ready to lose?" Ward quipped.

Tripp just grinned and replied, "We'll see about that Ward." He pulled the chair next to Ward's bedside and placed the game on his thigh. After Ward finished off his eggs he set the plate on the table beside him and began to set up his ships.

"So, what's going on with Skye? Has Simmons found anything in her blood? Has she shown any side affects?" Ward asked trying to mask his worry

"No. There's been nothing, but not for Jemma's lack of blood samples. She's taking two a day from Skye. The girl is going to have no blood left by the time Jemma's done." Tripp said with a chuckle as he placed his ships.

"So, what's happened since I've been…well…you know." Ward said unable to finish his sentence.

"Just a lot of missions infiltrating and taking down bases that Hydra took control over. There has been a couple of close calls but we've made it out. Fitz woke up from his coma after two weeks and he's been slowly, but surely, recovering his brain functionality. He's just about back to where he was before the coma. Jemma has been more closed off and silent, less playful. She's always around Fitz now. Fitz finally told her how he felt and she rejected him at first because of shock; but ever since he came out of that coma… I mean you think they were attached before but now they're practically inseparable. She's so worried about him. May has been…well…she's May so she hasn't really changed on the outside. But she seems to be looking out for Skye more, has her back more than she did before. Coulson's been working hard trying to root out Hydra sleepers and has been slowly recruiting and re-building S.H.I.E.L.D. He's actually the director now, Fury gave it over to him. So he's had a lot on his plate. He's been closer with Skye, and him and May have been continuing to train her. Skye's been so focused and determined and she's been working 24/7 with Coulson between missions, training, and helping Coulson rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D's databases and security protocols, all the computer technical stuff. The girl has been working some serious overtime. What's amazing is that she still has this hope in humanity that I've never seen anyone carry despite everything she's endured. I mean yes she's been drinking destructively every so often but she's still filled with hope, not just hurt. She's one hell of a fighter." Tripp spoke with admiration.

"Thanks for looking after her Tripp, for being there when I left her. I'm really grateful." Ward said with a tight, thin-lipped smile. Tripp just nodded.

"So, let's get started shall we. A7."

Ward just looked at Tripp incredulously. "What the…you cheated! How the hell could you have known that?!" Ward cried.

"I take it that's a hit." Tripp said triumphantly placing a red marker piece on the top board at A7.

"You're on! F8." Ward replied confidently.

"Miss." Tripp answered with a smirk.

"Dammit." Ward responded frustrated. Tripp just laughed and put down a white peg.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	6. Tears and Songs

Chapter 6: Tears and Songs

Skye wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry. Who did he think he was shoving his way back into her life like that? By sacrificing himself to save her. Well she would have rather died than owe him her life. She was still trying to move on and sew the gaping hole in her heart and just as she was getting along fine with out him he comes and tears all the stitches on her heart. That stupid bastard who'd gotten her to trust him and fall in love with him despite how careful she tried to be. Well news flash, just because he saved her didn't mean that she didn't still hate him and couldn't stand to look at him yet without replaying the moment of realization of his betrayal. Each and every time it crushed her and she just wanted to sob and sob. It was the one thing that would continually plague her mind. And the thing she hated most was how despite all the people he killed, how long he pretended and lied, she still loved him. Her only love had stemmed from her only hate. That's what really bothered her. The fact that no matter how many times she tried to re-configure her mind her heart always told her that it still loved Grant Ward. She wondered how she could still be in love with a murderer and a traitor. Nothing about the situation was logical. She just wanted to feel nothing for him but hatred. And then there was Fitz. Poor little Fitz who nearly died at the hands of Grant Ward and still gave his blood to save the monster who nearly killed him. Why was her life just a series of tragedies? Why couldn't anything go right for her? All her relationships just consisted of lies and betrayal. Skye hugged her knees on her bed and just sat crying at nearly two in the morning wishing her life was different, that she wasn't in love with a murderer, that she wasn't a monster, that she could have just had a normal childhood. She heard her door slide open but wasn't alarmed knowing it could only be one person.

"Shhh, hey it's okay Skye. Don't cry." He said patting her back. Skye unfolded her self and latched on to Tripp crying into his shoulder.

"Why do I still love him? Why I can't I be in love with anyone else?" She asked through her body wracking tears.

Tripp just smiled and answered in a sing-song voice, "We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange." Skye laughed a little through her tears.

"I can't believe you just used a frozen reference to talk about my love life." Tripp just smiled and rubbed her back again. "Why are you being so nice to him anyway? He doesn't deserve that."

"Everyone deserves a second chance and he wants to change Skye but no one else is ready to forgive him so that's why I'm trying to befriend him. Fitz was your friend when you first got on here and he needs one too. Now I'm not saying that makes any of his actions acceptable, not by a long shot. But I do believe that right now he's at the point where if he has someone alongside him he can discover who he really is or he can feel even more isolated and kill himself. I'd rather see him have redemption. I'm a sucker for redemption stories." He answered with a smile.

"How do I talk to him when all I can see his all the people he killed?" Skye asked conflicted.

"You're seeing the person you remember. Try to see the person he's trying to be. I know it's hard Skye, but he really does love you just as much as you love him. It's going to take time but you'll be able to look at him again with out wanting to hurt him." Tripp encouraged softly hugging Skye sideways.

"I don't think so." Skye said with a sniffle.

"Just give it time, Skye." He said with a smile playing at his lips before singing, "Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best. True love brings out the best."

Skye punched Tripp's shoulder and couldn't hold back the smile playing on her lips. "Thanks Tripp."

"You're welcome. Gonna be able to sleep tonight without drinking?" He asked clearly not fond of her habit.

"Maybe." She replied dismissively as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Tripp nodded and got up from her bed.

"You know where to find me." He said before leaving her alone once more.

Skye waited for a minute before reaching under her bed and pulling out the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Here we are again old friend." She said with a sigh disapproving of her own habit.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	7. The Hidden Nature of The Beast Inside

Chapter 7: The Hidden Nature of The Beast Inside

Today was the day. The day when he would finally be able to get out of the cursed bed and at least hobble around on crutches. The day that they were stopping off in Switzerland at the S.H.I.E.L.D Trauma Zentrum to have him get X-rays and a proper cast and crutches. Then he'd finally be able to start to try to interact with the team and maybe try to start rebuilding bridges. Tripp had stopped by and brought him apple cinnamon pancakes that FitzSimmons had made earlier and they talked about football and Tripp's love of the Patriots and Ward's hate of the patriots.

"Ugh no, Tom Brady is the worst!" Ward said over Tripp's laughter.

"I thought you said you always wanted to be quarterback." Skye's voice questioned as she walked through the doors.

Ward stopped in his tracks not knowing how to progress. He didn't want her to leave but he also knew he couldn't lie anymore. The tension in the atmosphere thickened with every passing second almost suffocating the people inside.

"Um, no actually. I'm sorry. I hate the patriots, and I would rather be the wide receiver."

"So you lied about that too?! Really?! Oh my god. Was anything you ever told me true?!" She asked trying not to scream her frustration and hurt.

"Skye, please, I'm trying. That's the only thing I told you that wasn't ever technically true."

"Do you even have a brother or did you just make that up to play the victim?" He could feel the daggers her eyes were shooting at him even though he kept his gaze trained on the bed sheets.

"I never lied about my family." He said softly.

"Skye, take a breath, I know you're still angry at him but don't pounce on him just because he didn't tell you the whole truth about his football preferences."

"Why are you defending him?! He killed Agent Hand, and he tried to kill FitzSimmons! Who knows the other numbers of people he killed for Garrett." Skye spat furiously working herself up. "He lied to us all and betrayed us for nothing! For someone who treated him like crap! He-"

As Ward finally looked up to meet her eyes he saw why Trip had suddenly gone silent.

"Skye." He said alarmed.

"Now you're going to try and inter-"

"Skye." He said more urgently.

"upt me! What makes you think-"

"Skye!" He yelled finally getting her to stop talking.

"What?!" She yelled back.

"Your eyes are glowing blue!" He said not knowing what to do.

Skye whirled around and looked into the reflective glass window and stumbled backwards in alarm onto Ward's bed. "What's happening to me?" She asked worried gripping Ward's hand attached to his injured arm with a strength he hadn't ever known her to possess. He gasped in pain and she let go in alarm. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. What's going on? Why are my eyes blue?"

"Skye take a deep breath, close your eyes. It only happened when you started working yourself up. You need to just relax. Deep breaths." Skye nodded and followed his instructions.

She took a hold of his hand once more but didn't squeeze this time. She listened to his voice telling her to breathe in and out as she kept her eyes closed. She tried to bring to mind May's training and cleared her mind of all the anger and pain. When Skye opened her eyes again and looked to Ward she noticed the relaxation in his demeanor.

"You're back to normal. No glowing blue eyes." He said with a small smile. Skye returned the small smile and released his hand. A second later FitzSimmons, May, and Coulson were entering the room with Triplett behind them.

"What happened?" Coulson asked clearly very worried.

"I'm not sure." Skye answered disconnected from everyone around. She was lost in a sea of thoughts.

"Her eyes started glowing blue and she had abnormal strength. I thought her grip was going to break my hand." Ward explained as best he could without the understanding of what had just happened.

"The drug." FitzSimmons said together.

"It must have altered your DNA." Simmons theorized aloud.

"Whatever it is I want a full work-up on Skye, now. Get on it FitzSimmons. We're at the best trauma unit S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer so put it to use. Ward, Agent Triplet will be accompanying you inside and back. May and I have some business to get done while we're here." Coulson instructed sending everyone off on their own paths.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

As Ward waited in the medi-pod that had been transferred into the hospital he tried to avoid thinking about what had just happened with Skye but the eerie, scary, highlighter blue colored eyes invaded his cortex and filled his cerebral with the image. He shivered thinking about the glow and her enhanced strength. It paralleled the strength of the soldiers on Raina's centipede serum. Maybe those injections really had begun to change her DNA. But she had seemed fine until she started getting angry. Maybe that was the key, the extra release of epinephrine kick started the serum and it started changing her DNA. Ward almost had to stifle a laugh. She was in a sense like Hulk only much more attractive and way more rebellious. He wondered if it only happened when she got angry or if the same affect would happen if she got overly excited or felt threatened. It would certainly be something he would test out in training.

"Mr. Ward?" A voice asked as a knock resounded on the door.

"Yes?" Ward asked observing the small blonde woman. She looked to be about the same age as Simmons but with a heavier look in her eyes suggesting she'd seen her fair share of horror stories.

"Oh, okay. My name is Doctor Tyler. So I've already spoken with your boss and we'll be taking some x-rays of your leg so we can see just where the fracture or break is and see if we have to reset it. Then we'll just take a look at your shoulder and re-dress it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how is this place still operational? I thought the government would have taken possession of it, you know, it being a S.H.I.E.L.D facility and all." He said curiously.

"Well technically we are being supervised by the government but we're also located in neutral territory so they can't do anything about it unless they want to go to war with Switzerland." She responded with a tone that suggested it was common knowledge.

"Oh." Ward answered a little surprised at her response.

"So can we get this going or do you have more questions?" The doctor asked with a tight-lipped smile.

"No. I'm done."

"Good. Agent Triplett will be accompanying you I'm told."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll stay out of your hair." Tripp replied with a charming smile.

"Oh that won't be necessary." She replied with a wink. Ward raised his eyebrows and looked between his doctor and Tripp incredulously.

At the moment he just wanted to get out of there and be able to walk again and maybe be able to see Skye.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8: Confessions

He hadn't realized just how hard it was going to be going up and down stairs with a large black cast on his leg. The stairs were a pain even when he was able to walk normally. Tons of memories came flooding back as he looked down at the cargo bay from the stairs. So much had happened over the course of eight months just in that one space alone.

"You okay?" Tripp asked from where he stood behind Ward.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, nostalgia is all. I just remember training Skye down there one minute and going into cardiac arrest the next." He reminisced.

"Oh yeah, she told me about that. She said that was when you first told her that you pretty much loved her." Tripp said keeping it open ended for Ward to give his side.

"And then she said I was a Nazi." Tripp was unable to stifle his laugh. "Yup. Said I had the look of the Hitler Youth."

"Oh my god. I can see that actually." Tripp said unable to stop laughing. His laughter was so contagious that Ward couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You know you're not supposed to say that I look like a Nazi." Ward responded with the makings of a pout on his lips.

"Sorry man. It was funny. Now would you get moving, I don't want to be standing on these stairs all day." Tripp said nudging him.

"I'm injured thank you very little. I'll get to the top when I get there. This cast makes my leg heavier than I'm used to." Ward defended.

"All I hear is excuses for why I'm not currently eating a ham and cheese sandwich." Tripp replied.

After another five minutes of struggle Ward finally made it to the top of the stairs and started making his way over to the couch to rest his leg. With a grunt he sat down and sighed as he sank into the couch and his leg rested up beside him. It was painful to walk but he was unable to use crutches due to his arm against his chest in a sling and a wheel chair was out of the question too, so he just had to take it easy walking and keep his leg propped up. Luckily the doctor had given him, well more accurately given Tripp, some morphine pills to take with food. So now he could finally have actual painkillers and not lots of ibuprofen.

"You want a ham and cheese too Ward?" Tripp asked his body turned ready to head off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could eat. I have to take a morphine anyway. Thanks man." Ward said gratefully.

Tripp nodded in reply and walked off. Ward closed his eyes and lay his head against the back of the couch. He almost drifted off when he heard someone walking and stop near him. He lifted his head up expecting to see Tripp and instead he saw Fitz. It looked like Fitz had just stopped and froze in shock in front of him.

Ward didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He couldn't possible express everything in words and he'd been given orders not to approach him or go near him. So instead he broke eye contact and looked down at the ground wanting to be able to say something to him and hoping Fitz would speak first so he could reply. But Fitz continued to just stand there unmoved with his mouth still hanging open. It seemed like neither of them knew what to do or say.

"I…uhhh…monkeys!" Fitz said nervously.

"I'm so sorry Fitz. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe you did something like that for me. I didn't deserve it at all. I mean I…I hurt you and you chose to give me your blood to save my life. Why did you do that?" He asked feeling emotionally distraught.

Fitz closed his mouth and finally moved his feet to sit down on the couch with Ward. Ward felt awkward and tried to move himself further away from Fitz but it pulled too much at his shoulder and did him more harm than good.

"Because I want you back. I know you care about us, even after everything. Yes I'm bloody terrified of you but I also know that you need someone in your corner. Can I ask you a question Ward?"

Ward nodded almost begging him to ask it. He didn't want Fitz to leave. "Please."

"I heard you say that it was a weakness, caring about us, is that really what you think? That affection and love is something that makes you weak?" Fitz asked with a tone that to Ward made it sound like the engineer pitied him.

"I did."

"But that's what makes us human and actually makes us stronger Ward. We were stronger together, as a team, not weaker. That should never be a weakness, having a heart and feelings. You're not a robot." Fitz replied.

Ward couldn't help but smirk as he heard Skye said in his head 'not the T1000 here'. "Thank you Leo. You shouldn't be being this kind to me. Really."

"I want you back with us Ward. I'm just a little scared of you." Fitz said softly getting up from his spot on the couch.

"I'm so sorry." Ward replied meeting Fitz's eyes. Fitz just gave him a small smile and walked away.

A moment later Tripp came walking in with a sandwich, cup, and a smile that made Ward question why Tripp and Fitz were so willing to give him a second chance. "I put your pill on your plate for you."

"Thanks Tripp." Ward said with a smile.

"No problem. You down for a game of scrabble?"

"Sure. Question, is Aglet a word?"

"Yeah. It's the plastic covering at the end of a shoelace." Tripp replied giving him a strange look.

Ward shook his head and bit into his sandwich contemplating what he could do to gather everyone together and apologize.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

He woke up to the sound of his own voice screaming, covered in sweat, panting and trying to take in air. Tears stained his face and emotion shook his body. He looked around frantically and recognized the space as his old bunk. For a moment he thought the whole Hydra thing had been one long nightmare but then he remembered that Tripp had given him his bunk back for while he was injured. Ward ignored the pain in his shoulder and sat up looking for a water bottle. Sure enough he had left one beside his bed and he unscrewed the cap and chugged the whole bottle. As he tried to erase the nightmare from his memory the door slid open and Skye stood in the doorway holding a bottle in her hands. For a moment the pain of the nightmare disappeared but his heart broke seeing what she had done to herself.

"Sorry I woke you." He apologized lamely.

"What happened?" She inquired taking a sip from the bottle. He looked on disapprovingly but knew he didn't the right to say anything about it.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine. You can go back to bed." Ward said dismissively not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Really? You think I was sleeping? I have a bottle in my hand Ward. I haven't had a good night's sleep in months because of your sorry ass and what you did. And besides I know you're lying. You're covered in sweat and you're sucking in air. I'm not the same person I was three months ago." Skye said with a scoff.

"I could say the same thing Skye, not that you would believe me." He spoke softly.

"Probably because you've lied about everything since I met you." She retorted with a bitterness in her voice.

"Not everything."

"Right, not everything. Because you said that your feelings for me were real. Well guess what Grant, actions speak louder than words and your actions do not match your words. Just because you almost died getting me away from Raina doesn't prove anything."

"Skye, I know you hate me but-"

"Really? You think I hate you?" She asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah I mean you-" He began confused and not comprehending.

"You're not only a coward but you're a blind idiot. I don't hate you. I hate that I'm still in love with you." She said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Ward asked taken aback. "Skye, are you drunk?"

"Well duh, you think I'd tell you if I was sober? I'm so going to hate myself for this tomorrow too." Skye said with a laugh.

"Then how can you not believe that I love you?"

"Because I don't want to. Because it's easier to keep you away if I don't accept that. How slow are you?" She said surprised by his level of naivety.

"I…Skye, I need you to believe that I really do love you, that I'm completely in love with you. I'll die for you in a heartbeat."

"But you wouldn't leave Garrett." She said sadly taking yet another swig from the nearly empty bottle of tequila.

"Oh Skye…I'm so sorry." He said finally realizing just how much he had really hurt her. He heard her begin to cry and another piece of his heart broke off. She made her way onto his bed and collapsed against his chest, holding on to his shirt and sobbing with the bottle clenched in one hand.

"Shh…it's okay Skye. Here, let me have this, okay, you don't need any more of that. It'll kill your liver." He said gently removing the bottle from her hand and placing it on his nightstand.

"We could have been so happy." She said as she sobbed. Ward wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"I know." He replied sadly.

After a few minutes of her sobbing and Ward rubbing her back Skye finally pulled away sniffling. "I need to leave. I want to kiss you right now and I'm not ready to forgive you." A part of Ward's heart swelled but another part knew it wouldn't be right and he didn't want their first new kiss to be because of intoxication.

"Yeah. Here, I'll walk you back to your bunk." He said moving to get up.

"No, you're injured. You shouldn't be walking. I'll be fine Grant." She sniffled and wiped at the wetness on her face with her sleeve. "Just know that every time you see me yell at you it's the pain I'm feeling coming out because I love you and you really hurt me." She said getting up from the bed and trying not to cry again.

"I know Skye. Do me a favor and stop drinking. It's not healthy with how much you're dinking." Skye just nodded and walked out.

"Good night." She spoke.

"Night." He replied with a small smile. She closed the door and he sighed. God he'd made such a mess of everything and he really needed to start fixing it.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	9. Re-Integrating

Chapter 9: Re-Integrating

It was the first time in a long time he'd finally been able to shower…sort of. Whatever one called washing up while standing on one leg and making sure the other didn't get wet while trying to avoid any jarring movement on his shoulder. It was so nice having hot water. He had even been able to shave off his beard before anyone woke up. He suspected that Skye was up training with May but wouldn't be able to shower until seven. He stared at the reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled a little. He'd stopped shaving when he had switched sides and now he was clean shaven again, like before, when he'd been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. With the towel securely wrapped around his waist he hobbled out the door and shivered as the cool air kissed his skin. After a longer than usual walk he made it back to his…Tripp's room and proceeded to awkwardly get dressed. As he was dressing he began humming a song he hadn't thought of or heard in years. Bon Iver's Holocene. There was a soft knock on his door not before it opened and Ward turned around finding himself shirtless in front of the one person he hoped it wasn't.

"Coulson wants to see you." Skye said unable to not not look at his well-defined six-pack and stare at his now clean shaven face and prominent jaw line.

Ward tried to quickly throw on his cotton tee (that seemed a bit too tight on his arms now) with a grimace and grunt and nodded clearing his throat a little. "Thanks." Skye disappeared without another word but another glance at his bulging biceps. He fastened the sling back on his arm and sighed at the relief he felt not only from the awkwardness but the pain in his shoulder and chest. Next time they touched down he was buying some clothes. Ward made his way painfully up to Coulson's office and knocked once outside his door.

"Come in." Coulson said from inside the closed door. Ward opened the door and hobbled over to the chair in front of the desk. "Oh right, sorry. I forgot you weren't supposed to be moving."

"It's fine sir. Don't worry about me." Ward said accepting the pain as just a part of his punishment and long road to redemption.

"Do you want back on this team?" Coulson asked in a tone that Ward couldn't decipher as being either inquisitive or cold.

"Yes, sir. Very much so." Ward answered without hesitation.

"Why?" He questioned arms folded as he perched on the corner of his desk staring down at Ward.

"I never should have left. This was the only place I ever felt accepted and different. Everyone here was the family I never had." Ward replied unable to really look Coulson in the eye for longer than a split second. The shame burned bright red on his cheeks.

"That didn't answer my question Ward." Coulson said in the way he used to reprimand Skye.

"I want redemption sir. I want to make amends for all the wrong I've done under Garrett. I'm not expecting anyone here to ever want me back but I need to at least try to wipe my ledger clean and I know I can do that with you and this team." He answered finally able to make eye contact with Coulson and not break it.

"I'll give you one month and then it's up to everyone else to vote whether or not they want to keep you on board. We have a new base of operations but you will not be setting foot inside it or learning anything to do with our missions until you have proven yourself. And if you are just playing us…make no mistake, I will end you. You are not to get involved with anyone aboard this plane, do you understand me? I know all about how you feel about Skye and I will not allow you to hurt her again, understood?"

"Yes Sir. Very much so Sir." Ward said feeling the weight of the threat.

"Good. You're going to have to earn your way back and it's not going to be as easy as it was before. Do I make myself clear?" Coulson asked very clearly setting up walls and standards.

"Yes Sir." Ward replied solemnly with a nod.

"You're dismissed." Coulson said going back to his chair and sitting down behind the desk. Ward nodded and hobbled out keeping his arm from being jarred too much. When he finally got back downstairs he collapsed on the couch and put his foot up with a sigh and gasp. He ran through the conversation in his head and began making a plan for how to try to make amends with people. Skye, Simmons, and May were obviously going to be the more difficult ones but he didn't know just how much progress he'd be able to make with Skye without their feelings being thrown in the mix. But he'd figure something out because he wanted this bad. He wanted them back. All the awkwardness would be worth it soon enough.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 10: Where Do We Go From Here?

It had been two week with no progress. Skye had stopped making conversation with him, Simmons always excused herself whenever he entered the same room, and May was like a ghost on the plane. He could hardly ever find her and when he did she never responded to anything he said. She just treated him as though he didn’t exist. It was both frustrating and saddening. How was he supposed to make amends if they couldn’t even be in the same room with him? He had no way of proving his loyalty in the three missions they’d had in the past two weeks because he was on bed rest. All he was able to do was offer some insight on each of the people working for Hydra they’d encountered. 

But everything wasn’t all bad. He ate every meal with Tripp and Fitz with Coulson occasionally joining for dinner. The three of them had discussed thoroughly and at length his previous affiliation with Hydra and his actions on the team. They all seemed to be back on the same page and even closer than before. For the first time in months Ward was laughing again and it felt so good. 

He was so grateful that Tripp was willing to bridge the gap between him and the team and was willing to reach out to him when no one else was willing. Fitz was so loyal to him that it constantly boggled his mind whenever he thought about it. The man had still vouched for him and had his back even after he had left the team. Ward wasn’t an emotional person but knowing the lengths Fitz had gone for him just made him feel so guilty and undeserving to have Fitz as his friend. The man had given his life-source for Ward, so that he wouldn’t die. What kind of person did that for a traitor like himself? It didn’t make any rational sense and Fitz was all about science and logic and rationale. So what was his logic in saving Ward? 

As he thought this question Fitz walked into the room with Tripp holding LIFE. “Hey, up for a game of LIFE?” He asked setting it down on the table in front of the couch Ward was occupying. 

“Sure.” 

Ward sat in silence as Fitz and Tripp set the game up still trying to answer the questions he had created. He should have known Tripp would pick up on his altered mood. 

“Are you okay Ward? You’re awfully quiet there? Do you need more pain meds?”

“No, no, nothing like that. I’ve just…I’ve been wrestling with some difficult questions in my mind for a while. I just…I don’t understand. I can’t see the logic in you befriending me and you Fitz, giving me your blood to save me. It doesn’t make any sense, it’s not rational. I’m a high risk, why do it, why do any of this? I don’t deserve any of this.” He said frustrated. 

Fitz looked to Tripp and Tripp nodded letting him know he could speak first. “You were my friend. You don’t give up on someone just because they make some bad decisions under pressure. And you said it yourself. You were trying to give Simmons and I a way out. I couldn’t very well let you die, so I gave you a fighting chance, just like you did for me.”

“That’s a completely different scenario though. They don’t parallel at all Fitz.” Ward interjected. 

“It’s all the same to me. I just want you back. I want my friend. The way we used to be.” Fitz replied with a small smile. 

“Everyone deserves a second chance. And I know what you went through; your family, and I understand why you sided with Garrett. You deserve a second chance at the family you were supposed to have from the beginning. I was willing to make that leap of faith that you needed someone to make.” Ward stayed silent and just nodded. 

“Now, can we play some Life and stop talking about all this doom and gloom betrayal stuff?” Fitz asked. 

“I call the blue car!” Tripp announced excitedly. “I want that baby girl though. I better end up with a baby girl.” He said threatening the board. 

“I want one of each; that way I can call my daughter my little monkey and my son my capuchin.” Both Ward and Tripp looked at Fitz weird. He really did have a strange obsession with monkeys. 

“Well once you and Simmons finally make one we’ll buy you some cute monkey themed things.” Ward spoke. 

Tripp snickered and Fitz turned all shades of red and began to stutter a denial. “It’s not…we don’t…we haven’t…I’m not…”

“We see the way you look at her Fitz.” Tripp accused. 

“Well then get your eyes checked.” Fitz mumbled. “And please, Ward what about you and Skye? I know how you feel about her. You’d just as likely get her pregnant.”

“Have you not been paying attention? Skye can’t even stay in the same room as me.” He said with a scoff not wanting to admit he’d very much like to have a kid somewhere in the future with Skye.

Tripp just looked at him with a silly grin on his face. “Well you better get to work on fixing that. Because that child would look absolutely adorable and I want to buy some baby clothes for that kid.” 

“You think I haven’t tried? I don’t know what I can do besides corner her in the bathroom or her room and I don’t want to do that. That would do more harm than good.”

“We could help.” Fitz offered. “What if we could get her to eat dinner with you? Would you be able to talk to her then?”

“There’s no way she’d ever go for that, not willingly.”

“What if we told her you were Coulson?” Fitz countered wanting to help him get back on Skye’s good side. 

“I can’t have you lie to her too. I told myself I’d never lie to her again and that’s what I’d be doing if I let you guys do that. Thank you though Fitz. So, let’s start this game. No more talk of making amends and redemption. Let’s have some fun.”

“I hear that.” Tripp approved. 

Fitz frowned and spun the colorful wheel first.

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward was in the kitchen just about to put some of the potato soup he’d made in a bowl when Skye walked in saying, “Coulson?” 

Ward turned around in surprise and felt his heart speed up a beat. “Where’s Coulson? Fitz and Tripp said he wanted to see me in…” She scoffed when she realized what had happened. “You set this up didn’t you?”

“No, I promise. I told Fitz and Tripp not to do this but I guess they didn’t listen to me. Since you’re here though, would you like some potato soup? I just finished making it.” He said hoping the smell of the soup was alluring enough to make her stay.

Skye said nothing but sat down at the bar in the kitchen. When Ward turned his back to spoon some into a bowl for her he couldn’t hold back the smile. He set a bowl down in front of her with a spoon then grabbed a bowl for himself and put some in. He took a spoon and began to shuffle out of the kitchen when Skye questioned, “Where are you going?”

“I was just gonna get out of your way and go eat in the living room.” He said politely. 

“I thought you were going to eat with me.” She said emotionlessly. 

“I can, if it’s not a problem to you.”

“Sit.” She commanded. Ward did as he was told and tried to fight back the smile he wanted to engulf his face. They sat next to each other in silence for a minute before she spoke. 

“It’s good, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied eating another spoonful. They sat in silence a bit longer before she spoke up again. 

“I stopped drinking…like you asked me to.” 

“Oh good. Thank you.” He answered not entirely sure what to do or say. There was so much he wanted to say but didn’t know how.

“Are you going to actually talk to me or just keep sitting there quietly?” She finally confronted. 

“I didn’t know how to say what I’m thinking. There’s just so much I want to tell you Skye. So what do you want to hear?”

“How do we do this? How do we co-exist on a plane when we’re both in love but I can’t forgive you or look at you without feeling hurt and betrayed all over again?” She asked, desperation shining in her eyes. 

“Skye, stop seeing the me you remember and just look at who I’m trying to be. Who I’m trying to be for you, for us, please. I shaved, I’ve been trying to be helpful, I’ve been trying to give you space but there’s nothing else that I can do. You have to change who you see me as.”

“I don’t know how. I don’t want to feel all that anymore but I don’t know how to move past it. I don’t know how to forgive you Grant because all I see is the potential we had that you threw away.”

“Hey.” He spoke softly. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. “Do you feel that?” He asked. She nodded and wiped away the beginning of her tears. “So long as my heart beats it will only ever beat for you and you alone. There’s no one else I want and no one I’d rather be in this situation with. I know what I did to us, I know I hurt you, but I also know that we can still make this work in time. You just have to be patient baby. We’ll get through this, like we always did before. I promise you that. I know you won’t be able to go back to the way were and that’s okay. You’ve changed, I’ve changed. But just imprint my heartbeat, the blood you feel pumping under your hand…that belongs to you. Remember that, not the pain.” 

His words were so heartfelt and eloquent that it made Skye’s heart ache. She took his hand and held it over her own heart. “I’m yours too.” He gave her a smile and on instinct he leaned over and captured her lips. She responded and kissed him back. It was such a bittersweet and promising kiss that it moved her to tears. She broke away and cried leaning into his chest. Tears began to overflow and soon Ward found himself crying as well. They were in such a complicated mess and he just wanted to get past it all so they could try again. 

“I love you Skye.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” She sniffled squeezing him a bit too tight. He bit back his cry of pain and just rubbed her back with his free arm. 

By the time they finally let go of one another their soup was cold but neither cared. 

“Can you do me a favor Skye?” She looked at him as she wiped her eyes with her shirt waiting for him to ask. 

“Don’t tell Coulson about this.” She smiled and nodded. “Thanks.” 

When she got up after she finished eating she put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for dinner.” He smiled and rubbed her hand. 

“Anytime.”

She left the kitchen and went her separate way leaving Ward alone in the kitchen to go over everything that had just transpired. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward was out completely that he didn’t hear his bunk door open and close and only began to stir when he felt something climb into bed and softly push him over a little. 

Skye knew she shouldn’t be sneaking into his room but she couldn’t help it. She tip-toed out of her room and over to Ward’s bunk. Quietly she opened his door and slipped in, closing it behind her. She made sure not to hurt his arm or leg as she climbed into the small bed with him and turned on her side facing into him. She lifted his good arm and draped it around herself using the one side of his chest as her pillow. She noticed how groggy he seemed when he opened his eye and whispered, “Skye?”

“Shhh.” She soothed. “Go back to sleep.” She knew it was wrong but a part of her needed this, needed him. She softly kissed his lips and found it hard not to do it once more before going to sleep. 

“Love you.” He murmured sleepily. 

“I know you do. I love you too Grant.” She whispered laying her head on his chest and sighing. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	11. Establishing Relationships

Chapter 11: Establishing Relationships

Skye hated how her body automatically woke her up for training at 4:50 but considering the fact she was sleeping in Ward's room she was now grateful for that internal body clock that allowed her to wake up before May started looking for her. If May found her with him she'd tell Coulson and the last thing she needed was Ward being beat up by him. She gently tried to remove herself from his grip but he just held onto her tighter. 

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to. I have training with May in a couple minutes." She said not wanting to leave his warm embrace either. 

As she pushed herself up on an elbow she looked down at his face and noticed just how relaxed he looked asleep, well mostly asleep. She leaned down and captured his lips, craving his touch. His kiss was addictive and it made her feel as though with each kiss she was beginning to heal. Ward responded and pulled her down lightly on top of him, minding his bullet wound but keeping her pressed firmly to him. Skye felt herself being pulled in by his intoxicating kiss and had to pry herself off his lips. 

"I have to go. I'll be back later." She allowed herself one last kiss that lasted longer than she had originally planned but managed to sneak away to her bunk and change with a lightning fast speed in order to make it downstairs in time. 

"What took you so long?" May questioned. 

"Nothing. I just had to go to the bathroom is all." Skye lied easily enough. She'd improved in that area since the summer had begun. 

May dropped the topic and instead focused on doing their stretches. 

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

When Ward finally awoke he reached out for his water and pain pills and quickly took them before sitting up and gathering his bearings. He yawned and stretched as much as he could before it pulled at his wound. He tried to make sense of what had happened last night after he fell asleep but found it difficult because he had been so sleepy and groggy because of the medication he had taken. But he was able to recall this morning, just hours ago and he felt something he hadn’t in quite a while, joy. But at the same time the full weight of what he’d done hit his chest like a freight train. He’d disobeyed one of the few rules Coulson had given him. His heart was in turmoil. If Coulson were to find out he’d lose his only chance at being a member of the team again. But if he didn’t follow his heart he might just lose Skye by telling her they couldn’t. He’d have hurt her for the last time and he’d rather die than hurt her again. Why did everything have to be so gray and make or break? He wanted to scream. He didn’t want to have to sneak around with Skye, he didn’t want to be kicked off the bus, and he didn’t want to hurt anyone, why was everything so complicated? 

His rubbed his face in his hands and groaned. Everything about this situation sucked. Could he trade his one true love for a chance to gain back his family? What was he supposed to do? Ward stood to his feet and hobbled into the bathroom happy to find it vacant. He turned on the water and let it heat up as he tried to take off his sweatpants. He welcomed the warm water and slowly raised his arm that had been up in a sling and carefully massaged the shampoo into his hair. 

He heard the door to the bathroom open and close and peered out a corner of the curtain. 

“What on earth are you doing in here Skye?!” He exclaimed. 

“Not so loud.” She reprimanded. 

“I’m in the shower!” 

“And I’m not; now that we’ve stated the obvious can we talk?”

“We are talking.”

“No, about us.” She said. 

“Couldn’t we have this in my room after I’m dressed?” He asked. 

“No. Because we have more of a chance of someone overhearing us in one of the bunks.”

“Never thought this would happen.” Ward muttered closing the curtain to finish washing. 

“Don’t make me open that curtain Grant Ward.” Skye threatened seriously. 

“I’m showering! We can talk through a curtain!” He exclaimed alarmed. 

“Fine. I want to talk about yesterday.”

“Me too.” He replied from the awkwardness of the shower. 

He couldn’t see, but Skye shifted and a smile came to her face. 

“When we were together I actually felt myself beginning to heal. Like all the pain I felt was being replaced by the love I felt every time I kissed you.”

“That’s exactly how I felt too.” He spoke with a smile. 

“Really?” Skye asked, her heart fluttering. 

“Yeah. I felt joy when I was with you, I haven’t felt that in a long time.” Ward elaborated. “There’s just one problem Skye.” She tensed up beginning to feel herself panic. “Coulson. One of the few things he told me was that I couldn’t get involved with you… but I don’t know if I can do that Skye.”

“He gave you a silent ultimatum, didn’t he?” Skye spoke softly. 

“Yes.”

“If you get involved with me you don’t get back on the team.”

“Yes.” He answered quietly. 

“I can’t do that Grant. I can’t go back. I can’t. Not again.” She spoke crossing her arms and hugging herself tightly. The water shut off and Ward popped out of the curtain awkwardly reaching for his towel. 

“Me either.” He said when he was out of the shower with both feet planted on the ground. Skye found it difficult not to stare at his sculpted body but her eyes locked onto his bullet wound where the tissue was beginning to scar, remembering how he’d gotten it.

He walked over to her and pushed her hair back from her face, caressing her cheek with his palm. “What do we do?” She asked sadly.

“We take it day by day, minute by minute, and right now I just want to focus on you.” He said sweetly, tilting her chin up so he could lean down to kiss her. “We love each other and right now that’s enough, that’s what will carry us through. We’ll figure something out. For now we just have to be careful. Okay?” She nodded and pushed herself up to reach for her comfort. 

“Maybe we should do this when I’m dressed.” He said breaking away momentarily. 

“Oh, right.” Skye replied looking down at his towel. 

He smiled and left one last kiss on her lips before poking his head out the door to make sure no one was around. He snuck out the door and headed to his bunk to quickly dress knowing Skye would soon be coming in. It was always difficult trying to put on pants with a cast but after a short struggle he managed to button them and throw a tee on. He cast a quick glance at his alarm clock and was surprised to see that he’d slept in. Even with the shower factored in he would have woken up at eight thirty. Those pills certainly worked at making him sleepy. 

He was just about to walk out to make breakfast, thinking Skye wasn’t coming, when his door opened and Skye pushed him back in and closed the door. Without another moment’s notice she took what she had come for and claimed his lips as her own. Ward certainly wasn’t protesting the intrusion though. In fact, he welcomed it because he’d been wanting the opportunity to do just this without having a reason to stop, besides a lack of breath. He held her close to him and relished the feeling of her hands in his hair. He felt himself being consumed by her and wondered if she was feeling the same way. There was a knock at Ward’s door and they both broke away in a panic. 

“Hold up, I’m changing. Who is it?” Ward said not moving, praying it wasn’t Coulson. 

“It’s Fitz. Tripp and I are making eggs. Do you want some?” Ward felt himself and Skye both breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah. Thanks man, I’ll have two over easy please.”

“No problem. We’ll be in the kitchen.” He spoke un-suspecting through the door. Ward waited until a count of ten before opening the door to make sure the coast was clear. 

When he looked back at Skye they both laughed at how awkward it would have been if Fitz had come in. 

“We should probably wait until everyone is asleep next time.” She suggested still walking closer to him and leaning up on her tip-toes with a smile on her face. Ward couldn’t help but grin as well, knowing exactly what she was about to do. He waited for her lips to touch his but they never did. When he opened his eyes he saw her grinning at him. 

“You little tease. Get over here.” He said playfully grabbing her and pulling her to him. She giggled and let herself be pulled into his arms again. He placed his forehead against hers and for a moment just stared down into her eyes. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” She asked, her voice a little shaky under the intensity of his gaze. Her heart fluttered as his lips spread into a smile and slowly touched hers. 

“I love you Skye.” He whispered against her lips. 

“I love you too.” She murmured unable to keep her heartbeat down like she’d been trained to. 

“Good.” He uttered before finally kissing her and pouring his soul into hers. 

Skye was taken aback. She could feel his passion, his heartache, his intense love, everything. She was so stunned it left her breathless and she had to pull away to gather herself. 

“Whoa.” She whispered. 

“That’s what you do to me everyday.” 

Skye smiled and left a quick gentle kiss on his lips. “I have to go.” 

“I know, but if we didn’t have this job, if we weren’t obligated to spend time apart, I’d never want to leave this moment, right now.”

Skye didn’t know how to respond. She opened her mouth but no words came out and she didn’t know why. Frustrated with her lack of speech she instead reached out to grab his hand and place it over her heart again. 

“I understand.” He said with a smile. He kissed her one last time before leaving his bunk and closing the door behind him so she wouldn’t be seen. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

He was on the couch reading one of the books Tripp had given him when he saw FitzSimmons walking towards him. Finding this interesting considering Simmons normally would turn around upon seeing him; he set his book down and waited for them to sit down across from him. 

“Hey guys. What’s up?”

“I finally convinced Jemma to sit down and talk with you. Like you did with Tripp and I. To explain your side and then to ask questions.”

“Oh.” Ward said surprised, adjusting himself on the couch. “Okay, yeah. Where do you want me to start Jemma?”

“How about an explanation as to why you betrayed us all and tried to kill Fitz and I?” Jemma spoke crossly. Ward could see Fitz was about to defend him but Ward stopped him before he could. 

“No, it’s okay Fitz. First, I didn’t want to kill you. But I had no other way of saving you from Garrett’s madness. I’d seen him rip out someone’s rib and kill him with it. If I didn’t make him believe I killed you…I was scared as to what he might do to the two of you. Throwing you out of the plane in that pod was the only bad choice I had. I knew you guys would find a way out. I gave you a chance to save yourself because I couldn’t. And I…betrayed you all because John was my father. I honest to God believed he cared about me, that he was the only one who did, and he saved me from prison. In my mind I owed him my life and my allegiance. So I chose him, I shouldn’t have, I realize that now. I know he never really cared about me, he just cared about himself and using me to get what he wanted. He conditioned me into the person I was and now I want to be someone different; I get to choose who I’m going to be and I want to be your friend, because you’re my family.” He spoke gauging Simmons’ reaction based off his word choices. 

“But you killed people, innocent people.” She said coldly. 

Ward looked down, not proud of what he’d done. “I know.”

“So why should we even let you back here? You’re a traitor.”

“Jemma!” Fitz exclaimed. 

“It’s true Fitz! Wake up! This is the man responsible for putting you in a coma.” Simmons argued heatedly. 

“He’s also the man who saved your life when you tried to kill yourself.” Fitz countered with his arms crossed. 

“Fitz, it’s okay man. You don’t have to defend me. I deserve her anger.”

“But you’re changing!” He first directed to Ward then turned to Simmons and said the same thing. “He’s changing!”

“I’m not proud of the things I did with John, but I can’t take them back. All I can do is try to atone for the wrong I’ve done. I want to be here to redeem myself, not whitewash my past. To atone, not forget. And I just want you guys to understand my actions, never for me to get you to excuse them.” 

“We’ll see.” She spoke before getting up and leaving. 

“Well that could have gone better.” Fitz said disappointed. 

“It’s alright Fitz. I’ll just have to be patient for a little longer.” He dismissed not wanting the man to feel disappointed or that he could have done something better. “Go get her buddy. She needs you, so give her another chance.” 

Fitz gave him a tight-lipped smile and got up to go after Simmons. 

Ward released a breath and looked at the time. Noon, yup, he could eat. 

“I wonder if we have stuff to make tacos.” Ward mused aloud to himself. Pushing himself off the couch he tried to walk normal but took his time doing so. He’d gotten himself used to hobbling and moving it the wrong way. It was time to start re-adjusting, in more ways than one. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	12. Where I Belong

Chapter 12: Where I Belong

Coulson sat in his office watching his team on the monitor. He noticed a shift in everyone’s behavior but May’s. Even Simmons had begun to hang around Ward more and begin to change her behavior towards him. He watched as they played apples to apples and laughed with each other. In three days Ward would have to stand in front of them and they would say whether or not he would be staying. He personally didn’t quite know what to make of Ward. The man appeared as though he was trying to change but he’d also betrayed them once before. He’d had enough of betrayal. Garrett he’d actually considered a good friend and then he’d turned out to be a bad seed that’d infected Ward. Friends turned enemies. In all his years Phil had never had anything affect him so heavily as the betrayal of his friend John and the blind willingness to follow John that Ward had displayed. He couldn’t help but blame himself for all the pain his team had suffered but he also knew there was no way he could have known. Ward had been conditioned to be a spy and be comfortable with long undercover work and compromising his values and morals to accomplish a mission. He’d thought for sure he’d begun helping Ward become a team player but it turns out it had all been a rouse to dis-arm him. He knew he should be down there with the rest of the team trying to re-build some common ground with Ward but found himself unable to put on a front that everything would be fine. So he instead chose to watch from the safety of his office.

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

“I still think I should have won, that last round was all me. I mean you can’t describe dead better than JFK.” Ward said sore that he had lost the game to Simmons because of the last card. 

“I told you it was way too soon.” Tripp defended re-iterating his point. “Besides, I go for humor and ‘my grades’ was hilarious.” 

“Ugh. Whatever.” Ward said with a scoff getting off the couch. 

“What are you doing?” Skye asked ready to reprimand him for moving when she remembered she couldn’t. 

“I was gonna go get some snacks so we could all watch a movie.” He said now hesitant to do that wondering if he had made a mistake and was doing the wrong thing. 

“I could go for a movie.” Fitz commented. 

“I’ll help with the snacks.” Simmons volunteered much to everyone’s surprise. It was no secret that out of all of them there Simmons was the one who liked Ward least. 

“I guess we’ll pick out the movie.” Tripp said turning to Fitz and Skye. 

Simmons and Ward disappeared off into the kitchen silently and not a word was spoken between them as they made popcorn and put it in bowls until after the last bowl was made. 

“I promised Fitz I would try and talk to you about everything that happened and to try and see your perspective of things.”

“Jemma, I don’t want you to be forced to talk to me. I’d rather you do it because you want to try and be friends again. I’d never had friends before until I met you guys and I lost all that the moment I chose Garrett. I lost Skye, I lost my family, I lost the only people who ever made me laugh and smile all because of false misplaced loyalty and I want that back. You don’t have to ever forgive me because the things I did for him were terrible and nothing I ever do can undo all my wrong doings. I don’t want anything like that from you; I just want to try to be your friend again. To become my own man who doesn’t follow orders but follows my own sense of morality and questions the integrity of the orders I receive.” Ward said just continuing to ramble when Simmons made no change in her facials. After he’d finished he looked at her questioningly, wondering if she’d even heard him. 

“I know you said you were trying to save us-” She started reciting what she’d practiced.

“I was.” He confirmed. 

“But you still hurt Fitz and it almost cost him his brain.” Simmons said quietly. “That’s why I’ve been so icy to you. He’s my best friend, he’s…he’s my Skye and I almost lost him.”

“I’m so sorry Jemma. I wish there had been another way to save you.” Ward said swallowing back the heartache that wanted to make his voice crack. 

Simmons nodded and gathered some of the bowls of popcorn to bring into the lounge. Before she left she said to him with her back turned, “Someday, I’ll be able to forgive you, but not today.” 

“That’s okay.” He accepted with a small smile. 

He gathered the other two bowls with his fingers and carried them with him. He handed one to Skye and sat down holding onto the other one. They sat close enough to each other that was tolerable while maintaining distance should Coulson walk in. They’d both been good with maintaining distance from the other while also being sure not to stay away for too long. They’d given no one reason to suspect that they were together and despite the guilt Ward felt about not listening to Coulson he made up his mind that he’d rather leave S.H.I.E.L.D with Skye and have her than trying to earn his place back on the team. 

They all settled in and set their focus onto the screen that displayed one of Fitz’s favorite movies and according to Skye one of the sweetest, family friendly movies. It was completely foreign to Ward but he knew of the main actor. It was ‘We Bought A Zoo’. As time progressed Ward noticed Skye reaching for his bowl of popcorn at the same time he did and every time she accidentally brushed her hand against his. He knew better and knew she was just teasing. Well two could play at that game. All he had to do was wait until everyone was asleep and she tried sneaking into his room. That’s when he’d exact his revenge. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

It was midnight when Skye finally snuck in. Ward had been reading without really reading. His mind was off thinking about the impending vote on his future as his eyes read words off the page. He welcomed her intrusion on his thoughts that had turned doom and gloom. He smiled up at her and made room on the bed for her. There was only so much they could do with the twin size bed but the determination was strong. 

“Everyone is finally in their rooms for the night.” She said softly knowing that the walls were still thin in between rooms. 

“It’s about time. I was wondering if you were gonna be stopping by tonight.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s the only time we ever really get to ourselves.” She said as though her visit should have been obvious. Skye snuggled into him on her side and rested her head on the side of his chest. 

“I know I just thought maybe you might have wanted time to process.”

“I’ve had three months Grant, I don’t need any more time. We’ve spent enough time away from each other. It’s going to be different now.” Ward smiled at her lovingly. She had used his first name. She’d only ever used it once before. He leaned towards her and captured her lips in a slow soft kiss that Skye happily returned. “How are you doing today?” She asked fishing for information more on his wounds and not his feelings. Ward knew exactly what she meant too. 

“The leg is doing better, the cast helps with that but I seem to be walking at a pretty decent speed and normally I might add. As for my arm, well, not wearing a sling is weird but a good weird. It’s sore and tender but I can’t complain. I’d take the bullets all over again for you. What about you, anything new on your end?”

“No. Nothing. I’ve tried to summon the strength and make my eyes glow again but nothing has worked. May has tried making me mad during training but that hasn’t worked either. Simmons has said my DNA re-wrote itself in some places into what she calls alien chromosomes but they aren’t doing anything to the rest of my DNA. She’s tried messing around with my cells through the blood samples but she’s gotten nothing. Her best guess is that it’s specific emotions and situations that cause it to flare up.” Ward nodded and hugged her closer to him. Skye sighed and inhaled the scent that could only be described as Ward. 

“Are you scared?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t know. Part of me thinks it’s cool that I have super strength but another part of me wonders if this is just the beginning and if I really will become a monster.” She voiced her thoughts. 

“Well, no matter what happens I promise I won’t leave.” He assured with a smile and a squeeze. Skye met his eyes and stared for a moment before she kissed him. 

“And I promise that no matter what the team decides on Friday that I won’t leave you.” 

“Don’t say that Skye. You belong here on this plane. Everyone here is your family.”

“I belong with you. Besides, everyone leaves their family eventually to be with the person they love.” Ward gave her a sad smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked worried. 

“Because I don’t deserve you but you still choose me.”

“It’s always been you.” She spoke holding his face in her hands. “Why can’t you see what I see?”

“Because what I see is someone who’s made so many mistakes and gave you up for loyalty.” He said swallowing the guilt he felt consuming him.

“What I see is someone with a past that they overcame and yes who made mistakes but I also see someone who acknowledges that and is changing.”

“Does everything just roll right off your back?” Skye smiled. 

“No but the world keeps on spinning and we should keep moving forward too. Living in the past doesn’t help anyone. I should know. I did it for the past three months and it just ate away at me.” Skye answered. 

Ward smiled and pulled her to him so he could kiss her senseless. She never ceased to amaze him. Skye allowed herself to be pulled in and snaked her arm underneath his neck so she could ensure that he was as close to her as possible as he crushed his lips to hers. 

“I love you.” Skye said as she broke away and gazed at him. 

“I love you too.” He replied with a gentle smile before going in to kiss her again. 

“Grant?” She asked pulling away once more much to his confusion. 

“Yes?” He replied wondering why she had pulled away this time. 

“If they don’t want you to stay, would you run away with me?”

“What?” He asked shocked at the idea. 

“If Coulson kicks you off the BUS, will you run away with me?”

“Is that what you want me to do?” He countered. Skye nodded. “Then yes.” He answered. 

Skye smiled and returned her lips back to his happy as could be. Not too long after Skye fell asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped around her carefully. Ward watched her sleeping for a few minutes before he too began to drift off to sleep holding his beautiful angel. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	13. Decisions

Chapter 13: Decisions

He hadn’t felt this nervous about anything before in his life. He was used to high stakes and living on the edge but this was a whole new stake that made him feel sick. His future was in the hands of the people on the plane and he hoped with all his heart they’d let him stay but he knew no matter what the outcome he wouldn’t lose the most important thing. She’d promised to stick by his side through it all and it was his only comfort as he waited for the hour they’d all gather in the lounge to give their final decision. 

He wished that his arm wasn’t hurt and that his leg wasn’t fractured so that he could focus all his energy on the punching bag but now he had nothing but his thoughts. He was still stuck on bed rest and it was torture. He felt like his body was going to turn to mush from not working out for a month.

He was glad for the reprieve from his mind as a knock resounded on his open door. He looked up from the bed and saw Skye, Trip, and Fitz all smiling. Their smiles were contagious and he couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“I knew you’d be going stir crazy and starting to doubt yourself again and your future so I brought you reassurance.” Skye said with a smile. He looked up at her gratefully and wanted to pull her into a kiss to show just how much this meant to him. 

“I don’t want you to leave again. You were my brother and I want my brother back.” Fitz spoke up first. 

“Yeah, I think you’re a pretty cool guy who just had a crappy hand dealt to him who made the tough choices and made mistakes like everyone else has.” Tripp added. 

“And you know what I think, I don’t want you leaving me again.” Skye input, gazing at him lovingly. 

“Thanks guys. This really does mean a lot.” Ward said trying not to show the raw emotion he felt. Of course Skye picked up on his emotions despite trying to throw her off. 

“Can I get a moment alone with Ward?” Skye asked turning around to look at Fitz and Trip. 

“Sure. Fitz and I are headed to the kitchen to make some lunch anyways. When you guys are done you’re welcome to join us.” Trip informed. 

“Lunch is going to have to wait, we just got a call from HQ. They need us at the Playground. We’re headed there now and it’s time for you all to decide whether or not Ward comes back with us. You know where to go.” Coulson said crushing the opportunity for Skye to talk alone with Ward. He then continued on heading to the lab to get Simmons. 

They all looked to each other and then at Ward and gave him a small smile. “Come on, time to face the music.” Ward said bravely for Fitz and Skye. As soon as he stood Fitz attacked him and grabbed him into a bear hug. “Fitz.” Ward whisper groaned favoring his shoulder. 

“Sorry.” Fitz apologized sheepishly turning to go wait for them in the mission briefing room. Trip gave him a light slap on the back and a small smile before following after Fitz. 

“I’ll be right next to you no matter what.” Skye said softly taking his hand and squeezing it. Ward gave her a soft smile and leaned forward to capture her lips in a quick kiss to avoid detection. Skye smiled at him and turned her back to leave. Ward closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. 

He stayed in the corner of the room isolating himself from everyone there in the room. Simmons and Coulson were the only two absent but he could hear their footsteps from behind. 

“Great. Everyone’s here, we can get started. It’s no secret that Ward betrayed everyone but after saving Skye he asked for the chance to have a second chance. I granted him a month for you all to decide for yourselves if you want him back here with us. His month is up and now you decide whether he stays or goes. We’ll go around in a circle starting with May.”

“No.” She said immediately glaring at Ward. 

Ward swallowed. He hadn’t really expected a different answer from May. Something told him that he’d never be able to really have any type of relationship wit her again. 

Trip was beside May. “Hell yeah. Can’t wait to see all kinds of ass we can kick with two specialists on board.” Trip grinned meeting Ward’s eyes. Ward just chuckled and looked down at his shoes before looking up at Fitz. 

“Yes.” Fitz replied simply sharing a moment with Ward silently. 

“You said it yourself DC, whether it’s one man or all man kind that they’re worth saving. I say yes.” She spoke first looking to Coulson and then to Ward with a soft smile. 

“Simmons?” Coulson asked after she stayed silent. 

Simmons looked around to everyone else on the team and met Fitz’s eyes that were begging her to say yes. She opened her mouth to answer but remained silent and looked around again at everyone before her eyes met Ward’s. He gave her a small smile that told her it was okay for her to say no. 

“Yes.” She replied breaking contact with Ward before she took off to the Lab. Ward felt genuinely surprised that Simmons had said yes and he wondered what had changed her mind. 

“Looks like it’s decided. Ward is staying. But you’re still being blindfolded and kept on this plane.” Coulson said dismissing everyone. May and he left for the cockpit. Once they were gone and just the four of them remained Skye broke out and squealed. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. Ward groaned in pain but let her continue to squeeze him as he too couldn’t help but smile. Fitz was next in line to hug him and he had just as big a grin on his face as Skye. 

“I knew it. I knew she’d do the right thing.” Fitz said happily. 

“Thank you Trip, for everything.” Ward said gratefully hugging the man who had first chosen to befriend him. 

“I’d do it again.” Trip replied. 

“I have to go talk to Simmons.” Fitz said excitedly bolting out of the room. 

“And I’m going to go make us all celebratory sandwiches.” Trip said with a grin waking out of the room. 

“Let’s move this into your room so I can properly show you my happiness.” Skye said taking a hold of his hand and pulling him into his room. Ward closed the door behind him with a smile and didn’t have to wait long before Skye pulled his head down and kissed him repeatedly. 

“God my heart was racing.” Skye said in between kisses. 

“Me too.” He replied not really wanting to do much of anything but kiss Skye. 

For a while he was able to do just that until Trip walked in without knocking. “I thought this was going on. Now let’s go kids, stop making out and come and eat before Coulson catches you and kills him.” Trip said amused. 

Both Skye and Ward turned a little red but neither apologized. “Thanks Trip.” Ward said finally speaking up and clearing his throat. 

“Uh huh.” Trip replied. “Let’s go follow, me.” He said waiting for them to walk out of the room and follow him into the kitchen to eat before reaching the base. Skye and Ward looked sideways to each other with a smile knowing today was finally the beginning of their life together both on the field and off. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	14. Little Talks

Chapter 14: Little Talks

Ward was stuck in his room alone on the plane while everyone else was in the base doing whatever. He had been blindfolded until the hangar had gone dark and then everyone had to leave. He knew he was being monitored from somewhere but he was reminded of his days alone in his prison cell. At least here he had better food and more space to wander and light. As he sat on his bed he wracked his brain for reasons Simmons could have said yes but everything he knew about her didn’t match up with her answer. 

Ward hadn’t realized he’d been talking aloud until one of his questions was answered by the very person he was asking the questions about. 

“I didn’t hear you coming.” Ward said with a proud smile. 

“That was the point. I was just supposed to be checking up on you and I heard you talking to yourself and I couldn’t help but eavesdrop, sorry.” Simmons apologized. 

“No. It’s okay.”

“So you’ve been wondering why I said yes?”

“Yeah.” He said with a sheepish smile. “I just…I thought you were going to say no.”

“You changed my mind.” She replied. 

Ward looked confused. “When did I do that?”

“When you looked at me and told me it was okay if I said no.”

“Oh. I wasn’t trying to change your mind Jemma, really that’s not what-”

“I know.” She said with a small smile and fleeting eyes down to the ground. “That’s why I said yes.”

“I’m still not really understanding.” Ward replied. 

“I said yes because I…I could see that you were willing to put me and what I wanted ahead of what you wanted. You were willing to let your second chance go if it meant me feeling comfortable and safe. That’s why I said yes.” She explained. 

“Thank you Jemma.” Ward said wishing he could pull her into a hug. “I’m so sorry for everything.” 

“I know. I believe you now.” She spoke with a small smile. “Everyone is eating the food that Billy made, would you like a plate?”

“You don’t have to do that Jemma, really, it’s fine. Trip did just make me something a while ago.”

“It was a simple question Ward. Yes or no?”

“Well then yes, please. What’s for dinner?”

“Honestly I’m not entirely sure. But he calls it Seafood Chowder.” Simmons said with a chuckle. 

Ward laughed and shook his head. “Well thank you. I look forward to trying his concoction.” 

Simmons gave him a smile and walked off leaving Ward alone again but feeling much better about repairing his friendship with Simmons. 

Ward smiled and began stretching out his arm and shoulder trying to re-habilitate it back to fighting form. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward’s next visitor came just before he was about to turn in for the night. “Ward?” Coulson called out. 

“In here.” Ward answered in reply. 

“We’re staying here for the night and we’ll be taking back off tomorrow looking for new recruits.”

“Okay. Sounds good Sir.” 

“How is your arm and leg?”

“My arm is getting better day by day. I wish my leg would heal faster than it is but it’s doing better as well. I’m looking forward to getting this cast off and replacing it with a brace.” Ward said with some enthusiasm. He was ready to get back into the field to work his way back.

“Can you handle the recoil of a sniper rifle?” Coulson asked seriously. 

Ward wondered what on earth Coulson needed him to do with a sniper rifle. “Yes.” 

“Good to know. May is still training Skye in that area and I’ll need one specialist on hand and one keeping a bird’s eye view.”

“I’m your man Sir.” Ward replied with a nod. 

“Excellent. Goodnight Ward.” Coulson said with a curt nod dismissing himself. 

“Goodnight.” Ward replied. He got up from his bunk and headed over to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. When he returned he saw that he had a visitor waiting for him on his bed. 

“If you’re looking for the handsome guy who vacated this room you can find him inside your super secret base.” Ward quipped with a smile. He was happy to see her. 

“No, I think I have the right address of the handsome guy I’m looking for.” She replied with a smile, not moving from her spot on his bed. 

“So what are you doing here?”

“I came to say hello. I haven’t seen you all day.” 

“I see. Well move over and I’ll talk.” Skye scooted over and made room for Ward to sit by patting the newly vacant space beside her. Ward smiled and closed his door. 

Once he sat down Skye moved herself so she was straddling his lap. “Whoa there.”

“Oh relax.” She said with a light slap on his arm. Ward grinned and leaned forward to kiss her while holding on to her waist to make sure she didn’t fall backwards. 

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” She replied with another kiss. “So, how has your day been?”

“Rather interesting actually. Simmons came to see me earlier and we talked for a bit. I think we can become close again now. She brought me some lunch today. Then I mainly just sat around and read. Did some stretches with my arm and legs. Coulson just came and talked to me about needing me behind the scope and now here you are.”

“Sounds like such an eventful day. I’m glad you and Simmons got to talk though. She did seem a bit happier with Fitz earlier.” 

“How was you day?”

“Better than yours, I had human interaction. Trip and I were sparring for a little bit then May came in and watched. She said I’ve improved a lot since my first day.”

“Well you have had four months.” Ward said. “So I should hope you’ve improved.”

Skye slapped him a little harder and he feigned injury but smiled still. Skye smiled too and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Shut up and just kiss me Grant.”

His eyes shone bright and he happily complied with her demand. For a few minutes they indulged in the other but didn’t let things go further than that. 

“As happy as I am to have you here with me, you should probably leave. People are going to find it suspicious if you’re absent from the base. And if Coulson finds you here…my leg will be the least of my injuries.”

“I already have that covered. Trip said he would help out so I could spend the night with you.” Skye sad with a grin and another peck to his lips. 

“Not that I don’t want you to sleep here with me but it seems a bit more dangerous now that Coulson has surveillance on me constantly here. He probably knows you’re in here right now and is just waiting to see what’s going to happen so he can come in here and break some bones.” Ward said rubbing her back trying to get her to see his side. 

She sighed dejectedly. “You’re probably right. But I’ve already adjusted to sleeping with you. Now whose chest is going to be my pillow?” She pouted. 

Ward found himself rendered near powerless under her sad gaze and with every ounce of will power left within him he replied, “We’ll have tomorrow night. Sleep tight Angel.” He kissed her one last time then helped her up off of him. 

Skye knew it was just one night apart but already she was questioning her sanity. Her mind was reeling. They’d already spent most of the day apart and now the night? How was she supposed to deal with his sudden absence again? What if his absence triggered her emotional pain again and she retreated back into hating him? She swallowed and opened up his door leaving without a glance back. She had to figure out a way to come back. She was too scared of sliding back; she didn’t want to feel that way towards him again. 

Ward found it odd that Skye had suddenly gone silent but chalked it up to her dismay at having to leave again and not spend the night. He knew he was right though when he said Coulson was watching. Well Coulson or May, but someone was watching. Ward sighed and lay down under the covers closing his eyes to try and sleep. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

It was 1:49 when Skye came creeping into his room. She was so silent he didn’t hear her footsteps and only registered her presence when she lifted up the sheets and crawled in with him cuddling into his side and hugging him as though she hadn’t seen him in forever. 

“What are-” Ward asked sleepily.

“Shh.” Skye whispered putting her finger on his lips then stealing a kiss from him. She quickly made herself comfortable and released a content little sigh as her head lie on his chest with her arm held securely onto him. He fell back asleep in moments and Skye followed not a minute after with a whispered, “I love you Grant. Please don’t ever let me forget that.” 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	15. Conversations

Chapter 15: Conversations

Ward was prepping the rifle and getting himself ready for a potential combat mission. Coulson had already briefed them about how it was just a meeting but Ward knew that anything could go wrong and it could go from a simple meet to a shoot out. 

He could tell Skye didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of him being out in the field while still injured but she understood that he had to do it. He didn’t have another choice if he really wanted to be back on the team. 

“We land in five, strap in.” Coulson said popping his head into the lounge where Ward was prepping. 

Ward nodded and put the rifle away and went to buckle in. Skye soon appeared with a smile on her face and buckled in right next to him. 

“Hey.” She greeted with her adorable smile. 

“Hey.” He parroted with his own small smile. 

“When this is over and we get to settle down I want to talk with you.” Skye said nervously. 

This in turn made Ward feel nervous. “Sure.”

“It’s nothing bad about us or you.” She assured squeezing his hand. 

The plane began its descent and Skye griped onto Ward scared for a moment at the sudden jolt but she quickly recovered and cleared her throat. Ward just grinned. He liked that she had held onto him for security and comfort. 

When they landed everything moved in fast forward and within half an hour Ward was perched on a rooftop looking through the scope at Coulson and May. Skye and FitzSimmons were in his ear while Tripp was sitting at a table not far from where May and Coulson were sat waiting. Soon the person of interest sat down. It was a woman. She had medium length brunette hair and bangs covering her forehead. 

“Agent Hartley.” Coulson greeted holding out his hand. 

“Agent Coulson, Agent May.” She replied shaking their hands. “Let’s make this quick. My associates and I don’t like being out in the open.” Hartley said confident but her uneasiness was clear. 

“We’ll cut right to the chase then. It’s no secret that Hydra rose and took over S.H.I.E.L.D and now we’re on the run and hiding from the government.” Coulson began. 

“Yeah. Your point being? I watch the news.” Hartley cut in. 

“We want to re-recruit you.” May said. 

“Run that by me again. Because it sounds like you just asked me to become a wanted fugitive again right after I just got off the grid.” Hartley scoffed. 

“Look, Isabel, we need your help. We are re-building S.H.I.E.L.D and you and your team would be beneficial to doing that.”

“I have to talk with my team and I know for a fact one of them is going to want to be paid for joining up.” Coulson and May looked to each other and shared a look that resulted in a chuckle from Hartley. “Oh. You have no money. How exactly were you hoping this was going to go down?”

“Look, Agent Hartley, you joined SHIELD to help people and that’s still what we want to do. Right now we’re just stuck in the shadows and we’re under staffed. The world still needs our protection even if they don’t want it from us. So whether or not you help us we intend to still protect people from things they don’t understand.” Coulson said convicted. 

“Alright Coulson. I’ll talk it over with my team but…I’m in.” Hartley said with a curt nod. 

“Thank you.” Coulson said feeling relief. 

Ward watched from his perch as they said their goodbyes and went their own ways. He waited and made sure the area was secure and no one was following Coulson and May before he packed up his rifle. 

“Heading back to the Bus now, Sir. The area is secure. You’re clear.” 

“Good work Ward. Hurry up and get back. We don’t need to risk any more exposure.”

“Copy that.” He quickly made his way down from the roof and took the back alleyways back to the BUS. 

Five minutes after Ward got back on the BUS the wheels were up and they were taking off. Skye was waiting for him up in his bunk when they were finally allowed to walk around again. He couldn’t stop the grin that made its way on his face. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” She grinned. 

“I was just coming to congratulate you on a successful first mission back.” Skye innocently said with a smile he knew all too well. 

“I see. Well thank you.” 

“So, can I buy you a drink?” She asked, her hand creeping up his chest. 

“Ward.” Coulson called out. Skye quickly withdrew her hand and stood up from Ward’s bed. 

“Yes, Sir?” Ward asked clearing his throat trying to block Coulson’s view of Skye. 

“I want you in my office in ten.”

“Yes Sir.” Ward replied with a nod. Coulson continued walking on and once he was up the stairs Skye and Ward both released a sigh of relief. “I guess I’ll have to wait to have that drink with you.”

“That’s okay. We can talk after and have a drink.” Skye said with a smile. She dismissed herself from Ward’s bunk and went off to the kitchen to try and find a snack. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

“You wanted to see me Sir?” Ward asked standing at attention in the doorway. 

“Have a seat Ward.” Coulson said tight-lipped, motioning to the chair in front. “I’ve noticed Skye seems to be getting closer to you. And I just want to be sure that you remember our arrangement.”

“Yes Sir, crystal clear.” Ward replied swallowing thickly. He felt terrible lying to Coulson this way. 

“Because if I see you leading her on or encouraging her I will end you. Skye is like a daughter to me and there’s no way I’d let her date someone like you anymore.”

Ward swallowed knowing he didn’t deserve Skye at all but still grateful she wouldn’t leave. “I understand Sir. If that’s all, am I free to leave?”

Coulson nodded and Ward got up and left feeling even worse about the situation. He didn’t want to have to do this to Coulson but he’d rather risk getting his life taken than hurting Skye and leaving her. 

He found Skye sitting at the bar eating a sandwich. He took a seat beside her with a sigh. She slid him a half a sandwich that he accepted with a smile. “Thanks. We’re going to have to table our talk for later when everyone is asleep. Coulson is getting suspicious. He’s noticed the change in your behavior.”

“Dammit.” Skye muttered under her breath. 

“I’m going to keep my distance for the rest of today, alright?”

“Yeah. I guess I’ll hang out with FitzSimmons.” 

“Alright. Sorry I have to do this.” Ward apologized with a fleeting glance before he took off to his bunk. 

Just as he’d said Ward had stayed in his bunk nearly all day. Skye hated having to wait so long to be able to talk to him. The longer she waited the more nervous she became. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxXXXxxxX

It was just about one in the morning when Skye came into his room holding her arm. 

“I really need to talk to you.” She said nervously chewing her lip. I sat up in my bed and patted my bed. 

“Is this your way of subtly trying to say we should break up?” He asked steeling himself for the killer words. 

“What?” Skye asked. “No. God no. Wait, do you want to break up?” Skye felt a pang in her chest. 

“No. Never.” He replied taking her hand. 

“Oh. Good.”

“So what do you want to talk to me about?”

“Me.”

“I’m lost.” He said looking at her confused. 

Skye sat down on his bed looking down at her lap taking a deep breath. “I’m scared, Ward.” 

“You don’t need to be scared, nothing’s going to happen to you. We’ll leave and disappear before anything else happens.”

Skye smiled at him. “It’s nothing like that but that makes me love you even more. I’m scared about me. I’m scared that if you leave me for too long on a mission that I’ll go back to hating you.”

“What?” Ward asked confused pulling her closer. 

“I know it sounds ridiculous but that’s what I’m afraid of. I’m afraid I’ll forget all of this and I’ll go back to only remembering the bad. That I’ll hate you again. Please don’t let me forget any of this Grant, not one second. I don’t want to forget how much you love me and how much I love you. Promise me you’ll never let me forget this, us.”

“Skye.” He whispered caressing her face. “I’ll love you forever and a day and I promise you that I won’t let you forget a single moment of happiness.” 

“Thank you.” She murmured teary eyed. Ward pulled her to him and their lips met halfway in a soft embrace. 

The kiss evolved into a passionate kiss and soon their kiss had deepened and become more intimate. Skye’s shirt was the first to come off followed shortly by Ward’s. 

“Are we really doing this?” He asked softly breaking the kiss. Skye answered him with a smile and another kiss. 

While they had to keep quiet, their actions screamed louder than their voices would allow. It was a slow, passionate, night of love making between the two and a night that both would never be able to forget. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	16. The Future

Chapter 16: The Future

Skye was the first to wake from her peaceful slumber. Her bodily alarm sounded telling her it was almost time to train with May. She yawned and groaned. They’d gotten to bed at nearly three in the morning and five am was much too early to wake up especially to work out when she’d already had a very enjoyable workout just hours prior. She stayed put in bed a few more minutes and looked at Ward smiling. She felt even closer to him now that they had slept together and she was never going back, not for anything. She moved her body so she was straddling him and began placing kisses on his jaw. Ward stirred from his sleep as Skye’s hands began to toy with him and released a pleasured moan. A smile came onto his face and he opened his eyes meeting Skye’s in the dark of the room. 

“Good morning Mr. Ward.”

“It certainly is.” He replied lifting his head to kiss her. Skye pushed him back down and grinned. 

“No. You get to sit back and just relax this time.” 

Ward put his hands behind his hand and smiled up at her. “I thought you have training with May.” 

“In fifteen minutes yes.” 

“Are you sure you want to use your energy on me instead of May?” 

Skye ground her hips against his and Ward inhaled sharply. “Does that answer your question?” She whispered in his ear with a smile on her lips. 

Ward smiled and waited for her lips to touch his, except it was her tongue that touched his lips. He opened his mouth and moved his hands from behind his head to pull her closer. It didn’t take long for a moan to be silenced with a kiss as Skye joined the two of them together again. She didn’t move at all and neither did he, each too busy enjoying the kiss they shared. 

They didn’t hear the footsteps until it was too late and his door slid open quickly revealing May and Coulson. Skye and Ward broke the kiss and turned their heads to see the angry and calm furious faces of May and Coulson. Ward pulled the sheet up making sure to cover Skye who had gone speechless. 

“You’re done.” Coulson said glaring at Ward. Ward was pretty sure that Coulson was mentally shooting him in the chest multiple times. “Get dressed.”

“Skye let’s go.” May spoke coolly. 

“You’re going to want to give us a minute.” Skye croaked. 

“You have exactly a minute and then I’m dragging you out.” Coulson replied before closing the door. 

“I love you.” Skye said immediately after the door closed. 

“I love you too.” Ward replied giving her a small smile. 

“I won’t let you leave without me.” She assured caressing his face and placing a kiss on his lips. 

“You have to get up and put something on baby, Coulson will come in and drag you out.” She got off of him with a groan and whimper. Skye began trying to find her clothes that had been discarded onto the floor in a mix with Ward’s. She ended up with her pants and his shirt with her bra in hand. Ward reached for his boxers and put them on along with his shorts he’d been wearing. Skye kissed him again just before the door slid open. 

“I love you.” She whispered just before a hand grabbed her arm. 

“I love you too.” He replied with a soft smile. Skye was pulled away and out of his line of sight, their eyes not leaving one another until the wall separated their gaze. 

“How dare you.” Coulson began. “The only condition and rule I give you and you violate it in every way possible. I gave you a second chance and you spat in my face. Tell me why the hell I shouldn’t just push you out of this plane right now.” Coulson growled, his fury dripping from his voice. 

“Because she would jump out after me.” Ward replied calmly standing with his hands behind his back. 

He saw the hit coming but let the fist connect with his cheek anyways. Coulson’s age did not in any way soften the blow that had come. Ward held his ground and let another punch land but once Coulson attempted a third Ward intervened and blocked the hit pushing Coulson away some. 

“You bastard. How long have you been lying to my face and sleeping with her behind my back?” 

“We’ve been together about a month but we only made love for the first time earlier this morning and now.” He answered knowing now was the time to just give straight answers. 

“A month?!” Coulson cried balling his hands into fists and turning away. His face was beginning to turn as red as a lobster. If looks could kill Ward would be twelve feet under. 

“Yes Sir, just about.” 

“You are never going to see her again Ward. You are finished.” 

“With all due respect Sir, that’s not going to happen.”

“Excuse me?” Coulson released an indignant huff. Ward took a breath before answering. 

“She isn’t going to leave me and I’m not leaving her. We love each other and while you don’t like me, you can’t keep Skye from dating whom she wants to. I know you think I’m going to hurt her all over again, but I’m not. We need each other and we’ll fight to stay together.” 

Coulson just glared and responded with, “You’re off this plane and you’re never seeing her again. You’re going back to a cell where you belong.”

“NO!” A voice shouted. Ward looked up and saw Skye running to him with May right behind her. “No! You’re not taking him away.” She broke past Coulson and ran straight into Ward’s arms. She held tightly onto his waist and he held her in return. 

“Skye, you can’t be here.” Coulson spoke calmly withholding his anger from her. 

“The hell I can’t. I can be anywhere on this plane that I want except here in Ward’s arms all because you think he’s going to ruin to me. If it was Fitz or Trip you wouldn’t care but because Ward made one mistake and caused some damage along the way you marked him as off limits. We fell in love Coulson and anywhere he goes I’m going too. So you want to put him in a prison cell well I’ll go there too. You’re making this seem like this is all one sided. That Ward is the one responsible for everything. I’m the one who started things, I’m the one who has kissed him back, and been seeing him behind your back. This isn’t all Ward so you shouldn’t be taking your anger out on just him. I’m in this just as much as he is. So we have three options here. Option one, you put him back in prison and I inevitably follow, option two the two of us run away and disappear, or option three we stay here on the bus, together, dating, and you can be both be mad at us for however long it takes you to suck it up and get over the fact that we’re together and we’re not breaking up.” Skye said confidently still holding on to Ward. Coulson and May looked to each other and back to Skye and Ward with pain, hurt, confusion, and anger. “We’ll give you some time to talk about it.” Skye said giving them both a small smile before stepping backwards with Ward and shutting the door to his bunk. 

“Oh my God. Skye, you just spoke to the Director of Shield and your SO that way.” Ward said impressed and incredulous. 

“May told me I was never going to see you again and all I knew was that I couldn’t let that happen.” She said taking a deep breath and hugging him tight. 

“Thank you.” 

“I told you I wasn’t going to let them separate us, more than they already made us.” She grinned and kissed his jaw. Ward chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lips. 

“We shouldn’t do this now. It’ll only make them angrier and hurt more.” He murmured against her lips. 

“What hurt more was having to get off of you before we even got to do anything.” She replied as her hand began drifting down. 

“How long do you think they’ll take to talk through their options?” 

“At least fifteen minutes.” Skye answered pulling his shorts and boxers down and releasing what she wanted. 

“I guess that’s enough time to finish what we started.” Ward smiled kissing her again, moving to the bed. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedmptionxxxXXxxxX

It had taken Coulson and May a half-hour of heated discussion to finally reach a consensus before approaching Skye and Ward again. It was nearing six am and everyone else was oblivious to all that had transpired between the four people. 

Skye and Ward were laying together content and satisfied, Skye tracing patterns on Ward’s chest lazily. “I forgive you Grant.” 

“What?” He asked astonished. 

“I forgive you. You said you weren’t looking for forgiveness but I forgive you.”

“Skye…” He whispered caressing her face. 

“I forgive you Grant.” She said teary eyed. “You did hurt me and you hurt everyone here and you killed innocent people for a mad man but I forgive you. I love you.” 

Ward took her face in his hands and pulled her up to meet his lips in a fiery embrace. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered pulling back. “I love you.” 

Skye ran her hand through his hair and kissed him again smiling down softly at him. A knock at the door roused them but the door remained shut. “Let’s talk.” Coulson said through the door. 

“Time to go.” Ward softly said kissing her again. They helped toss the other their clothes and dressed quick enough going out to face the future that awaited them. Skye held on to his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“No matter what I’ll be here beside you.” She spoke before they sat down on the couch across from Coulson and May unsure of their future. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	17. Decision Making Time

Chapter 17: Decision Making Time

They all sat staring at one another for a good twenty seconds before someone finally spoke. 

“If you both are going to be staying there are going to be new rules set in place.” May said coolly staring straight at Ward. 

“What kind of rules?” Skye questioned skeptically. 

“No sex on this plane ever again.” Coulson informed. 

“What?!” Skye cried in disbelief. 

“You heard him Skye.” May re-enforced. 

“That’s not fair!” Skye protested. “You slept with him May, you know damn well how cruel it is to make that a rule.” She added crossing her arms. 

Ward’s face turned red as did Coulson’s and he tugged lightly on Skye trying to get her to stop. May just glared at Skye angry that she would drag that out. 

“Don’t ever bring that up again.” She growled. 

“That’s not right Phil, you can’t make that a rule.” Skye said once again.

“My BUS, my rules. And this time if you break them there will be repercussions. My other rule is that if you’re in a room together the door stays open or someone else is in there with you. If you choose to break either rule Ward’s new room becomes the interrogation room and then a prison cell.” 

Skye was ready to open her mouth and protest again when Ward squeezed her hand and spoke up instead. “Yes Sir, we understand.” 

“Good.” Coulson said getting up from the couch. “You can get back to training now Skye.” 

“I need to use the bathroom.” She grumbled storming away. Coulson turned to go up to his office and May glared at Ward again before going down to the cargo bay. Ward got up and followed after Skye going into the bathroom and keeping the door open a crack. 

He found her sitting on the floor, angry tears falling down her face. “Skye.” Ward said softly sitting beside her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her face. 

“This is isn’t fair Grant.” She cried not bothering to wipe at the angry tears. 

“But at least we get to stay together and do what we’re both good at.” Ward took her hand trying to get her to see the bright side of things. 

“No we don’t. They’re keeping us from really being together. They’re both bitter in their own regards and they’re taking it out on us. They both gave me a second chance and didn’t treat me differently, but because Garrett was Coulson’s friend, and because you slept with May they’re both taking their anger out on you unfairly. People get second chances all the time. They get to wipe the slate clean and start over and they refuse to let you and us do that. I’m so angry at the both of them.” She vented holding her knees to her chest. 

Ward rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek. “I don’t care if they’re treating me unfairly; I deserve it Skye. You said it earlier, I killed innocent people for a mad man. I…I hurt Fitz and I hurt you.” He said sadly and ashamed. 

“Stop that Grant. Stop that right now. You made terrible mistakes but you were brainwashed by that disease of a man for years.”

“That doesn’t excuse my actions.”

“No but it makes other understand them. I told you that I forgive you and so do Trip and Fitz.” 

“I don’t deserve you at all.” 

“When do we ever get what we deserve?” She whispered moving to straddle him as he sat on the floor against the wall. “Run away with me.” Skye whispered in his ear before kissing him. 

Ward pulled back from the kiss. “Skye…your family is here. This is your home.”

“Yes they are my family, but you are my home Grant Ward.” She said softly holding his face in her hands. There was confusion written all over his face but there was also a sense of appreciation in his eyes. 

“Skye…” Was all he could say, unable to say more, unable to express all the emotions he felt raging in his chest. 

“Run away with me.” She pleaded softly. “I want all of you Grant. I want to wake up beside you and greet you in the morning with a smile and a kiss, not worrying about people interrupting our moment. I want to go to bed beside you holding you close after making love to you. I just want peace and I want to be able to be with you and not have people around me trying to stop our relationship. If Coulson and May truly loved me they would want me to be to happy and they wouldn’t put up barricades to keep me from being happy with you.”

“They do love you Skye, especially Coulson. I know he thinks of you like a daughter.” Ward said. 

“Really? That’s all you have to say after all I just said?” Skye asked incredulous and feeling a little hurt. 

“No, Skye. Please, just give me a moment. All of that, what you said…it’s…beautiful. I just… I never thought I’d ever be the guy someone would want to do that with.” He said giving her a small smile. 

“You still haven’t said a yes or no.” Skye said feeling nervous suddenly. 

Ward smiled and laced their fingers together pulling her up against his body. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes waiting for his answer. “I’ll do anything for you. If running away is what you want I’ll do that because you’re my home too Skye, and you always will be.” Skye’s eyes sparked to life and began to twinkle with joy. She kissed him hard and rapidly. 

“When can we leave?” She asked pulling back for air.

“When we land again. We’ll come up with a plan later tonight.” He said with a smile. 

“I love you Grant.” This time there was life in his eyes and a smile. 

“I love you too Skye.” He answered kissing her softly.

His heart had finally returned back home and had been embraced with arms wide open. The path had been rocky and there were stretches of the path where he’d walked in darkness. There had been pain and anguish but he had made his way back and this time he would never leave. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX


	18. Escaping To A Better Life

Chapter 18: Escaping To A Better Life

A week had passed since the conversation and nothing had improved with Coulson and May. It had been a hard week of separation and unproductivity but both Ward and Skye took advantage of the time they had to spend with their friends before the fateful day arrived that they would leave them suddenly. They were all currently playing a game of scrabble and eating the mac n’ cheese that Ward and Trip had made. 

FitzSimmons were sitting beside each other holding hands under the table indiscreetly but trying to make it seem as though they weren’t. Trip and Ward sat beside each other with Skye curled against his side. 

“Aa is not a word!” Skye protested. 

“Yes it is!” FitzSimmons argued. 

“Okay children, let’s settle this the good old fashioned way…Google.” Trip grinned pulling out his phone. 

Ward leaned over to see the screen and started laughing. “It’s a word Skye.” 

“Aa, a type of volcanic lava that forms jagged masses with a frothy mixture.” Trip read with an amused grin. 

“Ha!” Fitz said triumphantly. 

“That’s not fair! They both have like smart people degrees.” Skye whined. 

Ward looked sideways at Skye weird and chuckled. 

“It’s called a Doctorate.” Simmons corrected. 

“Ugh, I still say that’s cheating. We should use widely recognized words like burger and dog.” Skye grumbled knowing she had lost the battle before taking a bite of Mac N’ Cheese from Ward’s bowl. 

“Hey, that was mine. You have your own.” He protested. 

“I’m your girlfriend. I’m allowed to do that.” She grinned knowing he wouldn’t bother saying anything else since she’d referred to herself as his girlfriend. He loved hearing it and would let her get away with most anything if she used the word in the same sentence. 

Ward just grumbled but left it alone and even let Skye take another bite.  
“Bro, you’re so whipped.” Trip laughed. “All she has to do is say girlfriend and you bend over backwards.” 

“Agent Grant Ward, the big softie.” Fitz teased. 

Ward gave a soft smile, “I’m no Agent, not anymore, and I’m no softie.”

“Not completely.” Skye said with a wink patting his thigh. 

“Ugh, gross. Skye, TMI.” Simmons gagged scrunching her face. Trip and Fitz just ignored the comment and cleared their throats as Ward’s face turned deep red. 

Skye just laughed and kissed Ward’s beet red face. “Nobody else needed to know that.” He croaked. 

“Well nobody else is going to get to feel it.” She assured with a grin. 

Everyone around the table made noises of disgust and got up walking away muttering either, ‘gross’ or ‘get a room’. “Skye, what was that for?” He squeaked. 

“I just like seeing you all flustered. Plus it’s been a week and I’m starving for you.” She groaned straddling him. 

“Skye, you know we have to wait until we get a mission.” He said quietly. 

“We should have gotten one already.” She whined. 

“Look on the bright side, you’ve gotten to spend more time with everyone.”

“Yeah but I don’t like how May and Coulson treat you still. It’s not right Ward and you should stand up for yourself.”

“Skye, I betrayed them both in the worst way. I’m just grateful to have fixed things with FitzSimmons and you. That’s already more than I could have asked for.” He spoke softly kissing her lips. 

She pouted and pulled back after another few quick kisses. “Will we ever see them again?” She asked softly. 

“We can tell Trip, he won’t break if asked where we went. And we can stay in contact with everyone through him. I have one other SAT phone in my things that I can leave with him so we can still talk. Does that sound good?” 

She nodded. “I’m going to miss them.” Skye sighed leaning her head against his. 

“We can stay Skye.” 

“No. No. This will be good for us.” She said playing with the back of his hair. 

“I love you.” He smiled.

“You know I love you too.” She grinned kissing him. 

“We have a mission.” Coulson came in suddenly. Skye broke apart from Ward but stayed on his lap. “Briefing now.” He added coldly before walking away. 

Skye took a deep shaky breath and met his eyes. It was almost time. Their last mission. She got off of Ward and helped him up lacing their fingers as they walked into the room together smiling at FitzSimmons and Trip. 

“It’s another simple mission, May and I are meeting with another potential agent in a warehouse. Ward and Trip you’re gonna be our snipers, Skye you’ll be running comms on the ground, and FitzSimmons you’ll be staying here monitoring the area for us. We’ll be wheels down in two hours, so get ready.”

Coulson dismissed everyone and as FitzSimmons left for the lab Ward asked Trip to pull him aside for a minute in his bunk. “Yeah man, sure. Wanna talk game plan?” 

“Yeah.” Ward said omitting the words, ‘my game plan’. Skye followed them into Ward’s bunk and closed the door. 

“This is a little tight for two people, let alone three, so why did we shut the door?” Trip questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“Because Skye and I want to talk to you.” Ward said quietly sitting on the bed. 

“Okay.” He answered skeptical. 

“We’re running away today Trip, after we finish the mission. Ward and I are going to disappear together.” Skye informed looking a little sad. 

Trip’s eyes widened a little then he started laughing. “Come on girl, don’t mess with me like that.” He joked shoving her shoulder. Skye just gave him a small smile and stayed silent. “Damn. You’re serious.” Trip said crossing his arms. 

“I wanted to give you one of my SAT phones so that we can at least stay in touch.”

“Why are you telling me this? Why are you running?”

“It was my idea.” Skye piped up before Ward could answer. “I want to be with Grant completely and Coulson and May are so bitter and angry with him that they’re blinded to the fact they’re pushing me away too. But I didn’t want to leave you all in the cold wondering where we were. I’m gonna miss you so much Trip.” Skye got up and threw her arms around him crushing him in a hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you too girlie.”

“Thank you for being here for me all these months Trip. I don’t think I would have gotten through it. And you were the only one who treated Ward right when no one else would, so thank you for that too.”

“No thanks necessary.” Trip replied kissing her cheek. Skye let him go and smiled a little teary eyed. Ward handed him the SAT phone he’d grabbed from the nightstand and handed it over to Trip. 

“I’ll phone you after we’ve made it to our destination.” He held out his other hand for Trip to shake. Trip grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug clapping his back. 

“Take care of her.”

“You know I will.” Ward beamed a smile at Trip. “Thanks again man. You’ve been a true friend to me.” Trip nodded and returned the smile. 

“It’s gonna be lonely on here without you guys.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone new. But I am pretty hard to replace.” Ward teased with a grin. 

Trip chuckled. “Watch yourself there Ward, because I was your replacement for months and I’m a pretty damn good one.” 

“Okay boys, let’s not get all territorial now.” Skye smiled, happy to be joking around in their final hours. 

“You’re lucky she’s here to keep me in line.” Ward said with a grin as Trip opened the door. 

“Keep you in line? She could tell you that you have to jump to be on the line and you’d jump.” Trip replied backing away from Ward who playfully got off the bed ready to run after him. 

“Okay boys. You’ve had your fun. Now you both have to get ready.” Skye said getting up and snaking her arm around Ward’s waist to keep him from going after Trip. 

“Yeah, you have to get ready Grant.” Trip teased in his version of Skye’s voice. 

Both Trip and Ward had the widest grins on their faces ready to wrestle each other right there. “I’ll give you a lap dance later if you don’t go after him.” Skye murmured into Ward’s ear stretching up on her tippy toes. Ward went a little stiff and looked down at her with a look that asked, are you serious? Skye grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

“Nice try Trip. I’ll see you later when it’s time to gear up.”

“Later hater.” Trip said with a wave and a smile, tucking the SAT phone in his back pocket. 

“Looks like we’ve got some packing to do.” Skye said with a smile kissing Ward’s cheek. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

It was time for everyone to head out. Trip, Ward, and Skye all took the van while Coulson and May took Lola to the meeting. They left a half hour before May and Coulson to be able to have the extra time to scout out and find the best locations to be perched at. It gave Ward and Skye time to plan their actual get away route and rendezvous point. Skye had silently been crying in the van after saying her goodbyes to everyone. Ward sat beside her holding her hand, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna miss them.” She sniffled when they parked in an alley. 

“Well, they always have their vacation days. I’m sure we could bump into them while they’re on their vacation.” Ward said trying to comfort her. 

Skye nodded and stayed silent. “Alright guys. I hate to break the moment but you’ve got to figure out how you’re meeting up after and where you’re heading to and then we have to get ready and get comms up. Director and May are going to be here soon enough.” 

“Thanks Trip.” Ward gave a small smile. “I guess we can just meet back here and then you can take the van back Trip and we’ll just walk a ways until we can get to bus station. At least we’re in America this time. It makes it much easier for me to get access to all my drop lockers.”

“How many do you have?” Skye asked curiously. 

Ward shrugged before answering. “Thirty maybe?” 

“That’s a lot!” Skye said loudly. 

Ward and Trip grinned. “I have about the same Sweetheart. Us specialists have to be prepared for anything so we’re more conscious about stashing our stuff than squirrels.” Trip spoke. 

“I’m not a squirrel.” Ward scoffed. Skye smirked and smiled wide. 

“Well…you do have nuts.” She retorted with a mischievous grin. Trip groaned and Ward rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t wait until I’m out of the van?” Trip asked disgusted. “We get it Skye, we all get it. You want to have sex with Ward; you don’t have to keep reminding us.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have someone to rock your world. Literally, he rocks me.” Ward flushed red and put a hand on his face as Trip just groaned again. 

“I will kick you out of this van if you don’t stop.” 

Skye just laughed and began digging out all the comm pieces. “Do me a favor and don’t get shot.” Skye said to Ward as she handed him his ear piece, nervousness flashing in front of her eyes.

“I’ll do my best.” He said with a smile situating it comfortably in his ear. “Check one two.” He said testing the comm. 

“I can hear you loud and clear over the receiver.” Skye said with a smile of her own. “Alright Trip, here’s yours. You don’t get shot either please.”

“Yes ma’am.” Trip replied putting in the earpiece. “Can you hear me okay?”

“Yup, you’re good to go. Okay boys; time to go find your perches. Keep your eyes open.” She said as they each climbed out the back of the van carrying their rifle cases. 

Skye shut the door behind them and began setting up her laptop and routing the communications through it. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward and Trip were chatting over the comms teasing each other with Skye chiming in and FitzSimmons’ groans every so often. Little did they know this would be their last conversation for a long while. Once May and Coulson showed up to the meeting the joking ceased and the comms went silent. It was a simple mission and it had gone over without problem as Skye and Ward were hoping. It was just a meet up with former agent Bobbi Morse and a swap of information as well as recruitment. 

“Okay team, rally back at the BUS a sap. We’re in Colonel Talbot’s airspace at the moment and we need to be wheels up and back to base within the hour.” Coulson announced over the comms. 

Everyone said their affirmation and Skye quickly began packing everything up for Trip and grabbed her backpack as well as Ward’s and hopped out of the van waiting for him to reach it. He was down from the roof and over to her in just seven minutes. 

Both of their hearts were racing. The moment had come. When she saw him a grin erupted onto her face as one did on Ward’s. He quickened his pace and dropped the rifle onto the ground and kissed her as he reached her. “Ready?” He asked holding her face delicately in his hands. 

Skye nodded. As she looked at him she saw thousands of things that she had once dreamed of become things of reality. Bowling dates, picnics in the park, dancing in the rain, being kissed under a rainbow, all of it and she could have it with him. 

“Ain’t nobody want to see y’all canoodling. It’s like staring at two love sick puppies.” Trip said walking over. Skye saw Ward roll his eyes and he released his hold on her and picked up the rifle again. 

“You’re just jealous that you’re the only one who doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Ward retorted putting the rifle into the back of the van. 

“Girlfriend? Oh no thank you. I like the extra cash in my pocket.” Trip snorted patting his pocket. 

“Okay you two, calm down.” Skye said rolling her eyes at their antics. 

“Thanks again Trip, you’ve been a great friend to me.” Ward said softly holding out his hand. Trip took his hand and shook it before pulling him into a hug and patting his back. 

“Keep her safe yeah?” 

“Always.” Ward replied. They hugged a second longer before finally letting go. 

“Tell FitzSimmons I miss them already.” Skye said as she walked up to Trip with open arms embracing him readily. “I’m gonna miss you Trip and all your funny little quirks.” 

“I’ll miss you too girlie. But I’m sure you’ll be just fine. You’ve got true love and that’s more than a lot of people have so just enjoy all the little moments.” Trip said kissing her cheek before squeezing her one last time and letting go. Skye had a few tears in her eyes as she let him go. “C’mon girl, don’t cry over us. You’ve got all you need right beside you.” Trip gave her a soft smile looking over to Ward briefly. “It’s time for you to take your leave.” 

Ward nodded feeling a little choked up himself. He picked up his backpack off the ground and put it on his shoulders reaching out for Skye’s hand. “Come on baby, we don’t have much longer until they come looking for us.” Skye sniffled and wiped at her eyes and nose before grabbing her own backpack and then Ward’s hand. 

“Bye Trip.” She said waving. 

“Bye Skye.” He replied with a smile and small wave. 

Ward tugged on her hand and she turned to him and met his eyes. “Come on beautiful.” Skye gave him a smile and nodded turning her back to Trip. “We have to jog right now.” Ward instructed beginning to speed up. Skye followed his lead and began jogging along side of him. She glanced back in time to see Trip waving as he pulled away in the van. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

When Skye finally woke up she found her head nestled against Ward’s shoulder. She groaned and stretched out her arms with a yawn accidentally smacking him in the face. 

“Oops, sorry.” She giggled. Ward rubbed his nose and gave her a squinty eye look that made her laugh a little harder. She looked out the window on the bus at the road beside them. “So, mind telling me where we’re going now?” 

“To my apartment.” He said vaguely. 

“Ugh, I meant the city Robot.” She said poking his arm. Ward chuckled amused. 

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.” He mused with a smile. 

“Well you haven’t acted like such a robot in a long time.”

“How am I acting like a Robot?” He inquired with amusement written clear on his face. 

“You’re…ugh you just are.” She defended poking him again. 

“Ow.” He said rubbing his arm. 

“Oh please.” Skye muttered. “How much longer until we get there?” 

“Well considering you asked that two hours ago before you fell asleep? Six hours.” 

Skye groaned and smacked her head onto his shoulder. Ward grinned and patted her head. “There there my impatient girlfriend.”

“I’m not a dog.” She glared. 

“Ooo! But we could get a dog!” He said excitedly. The corners of Skye’s lips quirked up in a smile and she gave him a look he couldn’t quite decipher. “What?” He asked with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Nothing. I just think it’s adorable how your eyes lit up when you said that.” 

Ward smiled and tilted her head up so he could lean down and kiss her lips. Skye smiled waiting for his lips to touch hers and loved the sweetness and gentleness with which he kissed her. Her fingers disappeared into his hair and she continued to kiss him not caring about the people on the bus in front of them. This was why she had wanted the back seat. She moved the arm rest up and curled closer up to him wishing she could sit on his lap. 

Ward was the first to pull away and Skye unwillingly whimpered. He grinned at the adorable noise and kissed her nose. “We should wait until later.” 

“There is a bathroom right there.” She whispered biting her lip. 

Ward’s eyes flitted sideways before looking around the bus. He couldn’t believe he was considering this. As he looked around he felt Skye press her hand against the front of his jeans. He snapped his head sideways and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Or I could just take care of you right here in the comfort of your chair.” A spark glinted in his eyes. 

“Bathroom, now.” He said lowly not believing that he was actually saying it. Skye grinned and got up first making her way out of the seat. She sat down on him though and ground herself into him before getting up again after he groaned. 

“Oops, sorry I fell.” She apologized with a grin. Skye opened the door to the bathroom and Ward quickly snuck in after her. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

It was almost midnight by the time the bus pulled into the station and Skye had fallen asleep again on him, tired from the amount of physical exertion she’d used earlier in the bathroom. They’d been in there nearly a half-hour, desperate for one another. Ward read his book he’d packed as Skye slept. It was a depressing book but it was still one of his favorites, The Book Thief. He almost didn’t want to nudge Skye awake. She looked so much more peaceful and content as she slept now. 

“Skye, we’re here baby.” He said softly, shaking her shoulder. Skye swatted at him and mumbled something in coherent. He grinned and said instead, “Skye, your favorite celebrity is here to take a picture with you.”

“Captain America! Where?!” She exclaimed bolting up in her seat. Ward laughed and grinned. 

“Sorry, I just needed to wake you up.” 

“You suck.” Skye said with a glare, going to settle back down against his shoulder. 

“We’re here Skye.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh finally!” She said standing up and stretching out. From the corner of her eye she saw Ward staring at her exposed stomach. “Like what you see stud?” 

“Absolutely.” He replied standing up. 

“Well I’ll just have to give you that lap dance when we get to the apartment. Which is where again?” She asked for only the thirtieth time. 

“Welcome to Chicago.” He said with a smile. “Now we just grab some things from the locker here and off we go to my apartment.” 

“Ooo! I’ve always wanted to visit Chicago.” She said excitedly beaming a smile at him. 

“Come on.” He said offering her his hand. Skye took it and snatched up her back pack as he grabbed his and they walked off together. They made their way inside and towards the locker Ward had keeping their heads down. Just a minute later he was pulling out a small black duffel bag opening it up to make sure all its’ contents were still there. “Okay, we’re good. Let’s go.” 

They walked around to the other side of the bus station where a couple taxis were waiting and they got inside one. Ward gave the address and sat back to relax and enjoy the ride. Skye’s face was practically pressed to the window in awe as she looked at the city in front of her. 

“It’s so pretty.” She whispered. 

“I think the sight in here is far more beautiful.” 

Skye turned her head with a smile and slid over to him planting a kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

“It’s true.” He smiled kissing her back. Skye straddled him on the seat and grinned. “Twenty more minutes.” He chuckled as her hands moved up his shirt. 

“Fine.” She sighed, kissing him before getting off and going back over to the other side to look out the window. 

Sure enough it was just twenty minutes later when they were pulling up outside an apartment complex. Ward paid the cabbie in cash and wished him a good night before leading Skye into the apartment lobby building. 

He nodded to the woman behind the desk and gave a smile. “Glad to have you back Professor Blake.” 

“Good to be back Linda. This is my girlfriend-”

“Skylar.” Skye spoke up before Ward could say anything, putting her arm around his waist. “Well, I would love to talk more but I am actually exhausted. It was nice meeting you Linda.” Skye said sweetly as she pressed the elevator button and it dinged, opening. 

“Nice to meet you too! You’re the first girl I’ve ever seen him with!” She called out as the doors closed. 

Skye chuckled and looked up at him. “She totally likes you.” 

“Skylar?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, means Skye can be my nickname.” She said with a wink. 

“Quite the clever girl.” He said impressed. 

Skye shrugged. “I know.” 

He grinned and they stood there another few seconds waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor. “Why so high up?”

“Easy roof and fire escape access. I’ll be able to see people coming up for me and have enough time to get away.” 

“Quite the clever boy.” She quipped with a grin exiting the elevator as it dinged again. 

Ward walked down the hall some until he got to 1010. “The key is in the potted plant.” He said nodding to the tall plant in the corner. 

“You put it in a plant? How un James Bond of you.” She chuckled setting her bag down and going to look for the key. It took a few seconds but she felt the metal in the soil and wrapped her fingers around it holding it up triumphantly. “Ta-da!” 

“Very nice.” He grinned. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Skye nodded and walked over after dusting the dirt off and put the key in twisting it until the door clicked and she twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. Ward reached in over her and flipped the light switch by the door illuminating the first room in the apartment. 

“Wow. Not bad Ward. I’m impressed.” She said walking into the living room with a smile. 

He grinned and turned on the other lights. “And you haven’t even seen the bedroom yet.”

Skye raised her eyebrows and followed after him as he began walking away. She set her bag down on the couch and found him in the bedroom setting his own bags down.   
She leaned against the doorframe crossing her arms. “I hope that bed is strong.”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” He replied with a smile. 

“Or right now.” She said going up to him and pushing him back onto the bed.

Ward chuckled and smiled. “I have to call Trip first and let him know we’re safe.” 

Skye sighed dramatically. “Okay. I’ll go look around and use the bathroom.” 

“Don’t get lost.” He teased pulling out the SAT phone and calling. 

Skye wandered around the apartment. It was pretty big for one person and perfect for two. The kitchen had a nice bar counter that connected to the living room. She went down the hallway in the apartment that she’d come from and opened up the three different doors until she found the bathroom. Considering that Ward was the one who lived here, it actually was decorated decently. It had a nice beach theme with matching rugs and towels. Who would have thought Ward was the interior decorator type. When she came out from the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom he was off the phone and wearing only his boxers. 

“Mmm, hey there sexy.” 

“Hi beautiful.” He replied with a grin. “Did you shut the lights off behind you?” Skye groaned and stomped back out to shut the lights off and lock the door. When she came back Ward was there grinning. 

“Was that really necessary?” She inquired, annoyed at the extra effort.

“Yes. I’m the one paying the electricity bill here.” He laughed. 

“Ugh, you’re ridiculous. What’s going on with the team?” 

“We didn’t talk long. He was sleeping. He said that everyone is upset and that Coulson is looking. He said to tell you hi and that he’s glad we’re safe. Then he said, now leave me alone and let me sleep.” 

Skye shook her head and laughed. “That’s Trip.” She took off her socks and shoes discarding them by the bed and shimmied out of her jeans leaving her shirt on as she crawled onto the bed laying down beside him. 

He snaked his arm around her pulling her closer until she pressed to his side. “I love you Skye.”

“I love you too Grant.” She smiled pushing herself up so she could kiss his lips. 

“Show me.” He murmured softly. 

Skye beamed him a smile caressing his face. “Are you asking me…”

“Yes.” He asked smiling. 

Skye kissed him softly pulling his face closer to hers, letting her actions speak louder than her words. 

This was what she wanted, who she wanted. Her life was only just beginning now and this would be her new home with Grant. But really any place he was she felt at home. She left feather kisses on his face and pulled back a moment saying, “Welcome home.” Ward smiled up at her, his heart thrumming against his chest at her words. 

“You are my home.” He whispered with a soft smile pushing a strand of fallen hair back behind her ear. 

They spent their time together until the early hours of the morning that awoke most finally called them to sleep. It was just the beginning of a new day, a new dawn with a new life together. 

The End


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

“Skye let’s go! We’re going to be late.” Grant called out impatiently from the living room. He was standing by the door holding the car keys in one hand and Skye’s coffee in the other, tapping his foot idly as he waited for Skye to finally come out of the bedroom. 

When Skye finally walked out she was grumbling. “It’s before nine in the morning on a Saturday, Grant. You know I don’t do well early in the morning, especially on a weekend and before I’ve had my coffee.” She took the cup of Starbucks from his hand and took a sip. “Aww, you even got me extra foam.” Skye said affectionately, kissing his cheek. 

“Your husband wakes up extra early and walks a half mile to wait in line fifteen minutes to get you your decaf grande salted caramel espresso with extra foam and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?” Ward asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Smiling she reached up on her tiptoes and whispered, “Thank you hubby.” She leaned her head forward and kissed him softly, her fingers running through his hair like she knew he liked. He purred a little and she pulled back smiling. “I love you Grant.”

“I love you too Skye.” He replied with a smile giving her one last kiss. They walked out together holding hands as Skye sipped on her coffee. 

“Morning Linda.” Skye said with a smile. 

“Good morning Skye, good morning James. How are the little ones doing this morning?” Linda asked from behind the desk. 

“They’re doing great.” Skye said with a smile meeting Ward’s eyes. 

“Enjoy your day you two!” She said cheerily with a wave as Skye and Ward made their way to the door. 

“Thanks Linda!” Ward called out with a smile and wave as they walked through the door. 

They walked together to the parking garage beside the big apartment complex excited for who they were going to be seeing in just an hour. 

It had been two years, eleven months, and sixteen days since they’d began their new life together. They’d been married almost two years to the day and only eight weeks ago they’d found out that Skye was pregnant. She was twelve weeks along with twins. It was now a noticeable sized bump but still small. Life had proved interesting since the two of them worked. Skye was a computer technician while Ward had become a high school history teacher. They’d managed to balance their life out well between dates and Ward having to grade papers or stay after school. Of course every Tuesday and Thursday night they would sit down together on the couch with their dinner and Skye would grade his quizzes while he graded essays. They would sometimes make it a game but it always ended the same way. One of them would play dirty and it would result in a trip to the bedroom. It was a wonderful life but it was by no means perfect. They still fought occasionally but they could never stay mad for long. Skye would either give in and make him dinner by candlelight or Ward would give in and surprise her at work with Tropical Smoothie and Lindor truffles. They loved their life together even though it did come at the price of distancing from family. 

The calls had been consistent at first but as time went on they began to grow more and more sparse. Trip had said that Coulson and May wanted to talk to her on the phone but she refused to talk. Finally two days ago they had gotten the call from Trip that the team was going to be in Chicago on a mission and would be staying a few days. Last night Trip had called saying they were free and would be leaving the next afternoon. Trip was the only one who knew that Skye and Ward would be meeting the team at Waffle House for breakfast at ten. 

“Hey Grant.” Skye spoke up over the radio as he drove. 

“Yeah Skye?” He asked glancing sideways. 

“When I take maternity leave how are you going to be able to keep up with your classes?” 

“What?” Ward asked confused. 

“I’m just worried. We’re gonna have twins to take care of. People already don't sleep and fall behind with one baby but we’re gonna have two. How are you going to keep up with your classes and all the grading?” She asked him worried. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” He asked with a chuckle. “Skye, don’t worry. I’m sure my students will understand just fine why they aren’t getting grades back immediately. Even when you’re the one who’s going to be doing all the hard work you still worry about me. I love you.” 

Skye gave a smile and set her coffee down to take his hand in hers. “I love you too. I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” She said softly putting a hand on her stomach. 

“I know. I never thought I’d be this kind of guy. That I’d be lucky enough to find someone who I’d want to be with for the rest of my life. But I really never thought this was even a dream I could have after what happened all those years ago.” 

“Grant…we’ve talked about this. Hydra is in the past now, for the both of us.”

“I know Skye.” He said with a smile squeezing her hand. “I’m just…grateful.” He sighed happily. 

“Me too.” Skye smiled. “I’m gonna nap babe.”

“Okay.” Ward replied turning the music down a little. 

Skye reclined the seat back and closed her eyes falling asleep within a minute. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

“Skye…sweetheart…wifey.” Ward said softly shaking her shoulder. 

“Are we there?” Skye asked yawning. 

“Yeah. We’re here. I can see the team from here.” Ward said his heart beating a little faster. 

Skye’s eyes snapped open and she looked inside the restaurant excitedly. “Come on Grant! What are you waiting for?” She said getting out of the car quickly. Ward chuckled and rolled his eyes getting out of the car and offering Skye his arm. 

They opened the door and walked into the restaurant stopping at the door. Simmons was the first to see them and gasped. Her gasp stopped the conversation between Coulson, May, Fitz, and Trip as they turned to look at what made Simmons gasp and a mix of smiles and dropped jaws were the reactions when they saw Skye and Ward. 

Simmons jumped up from her chair and began to run toward them. Ward stepped up in front of Skye with a smile. “Careful Jemma, you wouldn’t want to hurt your godchildren would you?” 

Simmons gasped again as Ward moved away and saw Skye’s stomach. “Oh my God. Skye you’re…you’re…”

“Pregnant.” Skye said supplying the word Simmons couldn’t seem to say. Simmons nodded furiously and Skye beamed a smile holding out her arms to hug Simmons. “Oh I’m so happy to see you Jemma.” Skye said hugging her tight. 

Simmons smiled and pulled back from the hug going to hug Ward next. “I’m so glad to see you both. I thought I’d never see you again.” She said with a few tears in her eyes. 

“I missed you too Jemma.” As Ward hugged Simmons, Fitz and Trip came over hugging the both of them. 

There were wide smiles on all their faces and once all the greetings had been given, they walked to the table Coulson and May were standing at waiting for them. There were tears in Coulson’s eyes. 

“Skye, Ward…I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” He pleaded. As Skye and Ward looked into his eyes Ward could see the fatherly love he had for Skye in his eyes. He saw the regret, the pain, and deep sadness present in his eyes. 

Skye looked to Ward and they shared a look before looking back to Coulson. “We forgive you Coulson.” Skye said with a soft smile. She walked closer and gave him a hug. Tears fell from his face and he kissed Skye’s head. 

“I’m so sorry Skye.” He said, again kissing her head before pulling away and going to hug Ward. Ward was in shock at first at the display of affection from Coulson and was stiff for a few moments. After a couple seconds Ward hugged him back and began to smile. “I’m really sorry for the way I treated you Ward and I hope you can forgive me for that.”

“Yeah, I forgive you.” Ward said softly patting Coulson’s back. 

May walked up to the two of them and there was clear remorse in her eyes. “I’m sorry for trying to tear the two of you apart and for letting the past cloud my vision.” 

“I forgive you.” Ward and Skye said simultaneously. There was a brief hug between Skye and May but it was heartfelt and warm. May just nodded at Ward and gave him a small smile. 

“Alright, now that we’re all good, let’s sit down and eat. I’m starving.” Trip said clapping his hands and rubbing them together excitedly. Skye and Ward sat down beside each other at the table in between Simmons and Trip as May, Coulson, and Fitz all sat on the other side of the table. 

“What’s been going on in your life? How far along are you? Do you know the gender? What have you been doing?” Simmons asked in rapid succession. Skye and Ward looked to each other with a grin and laughed. They had their hands laced together sitting on her lap. 

“Well…” Skye began unsure where to start. 

“We’ve been married two years come next Tuesday.” Ward said happily. 

“Awww.” Simmons and Trip cooed.

“Happy early anniversary.” Fitz said with a smile. 

“Thanks.” Ward and Skye said simultaneously again looking at each other and laughing. 

“Well, Grant is a history professor at a high school now and I’m a computer technician.” Skye informed. 

“You teach history?” Coulson asked. There was surprise and shock written on everyone’s faces. 

“Yeah, I love it. I think it’s fascinating.” Ward smiled. “Skye always helps me grade the papers too so I don’t spend too much time outside of school working.”

“Grant Ward as a teacher, who would have thought?” Simmons said with a smile. 

“Oh and to answer your other question Jemma, I am twelve weeks along with twins and we don’t know the genders yet.”

“You’re glowing.” May spoke up with a proud smile. 

Skye blushed a little and Ward squeezed her hand giving her a wink and look that said, ‘I told you so’.

“Oh! Trip has a girlfriend.” Fitz announced suddenly. Trip glared at Fitz and Simmons just giggled. 

“Girlfriend? Congrats buddy. Took you long enough.” Ward teased slapping his shoulder. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. How many times do I have to say that?” Trip said frustrated. 

“She’s your girlfriend Trip.” Coulson spoke up. 

“Who is she?” Skye asked with a grin. 

“A specialist we recruited, her name is Kara.” May said with a fond smile. It was clear she liked this Kara. 

“She’s just a friend.” Trip tried to say to defend himself once again. 

“A friend that you flirt with and flirts with you.” Simmons said. 

“And that you cook dinner for.” Fitz added. 

“And talk to everyday even when you’re away.” May jumped in. 

Ward grinned and shoved Trip’s shoulder. “She’s definitely your girlfriend.” 

“I think it’s nice that you have someone like that Trip.” Skye said smiling at him. 

“Okay, moving on.” Trip said loudly. 

“I missed you guys, I missed this.” Skye smiled with a tear in her eye. 

“I think I speak for everyone when I saw we’ve all missed the both of you. And that if it wasn’t for my stubbornness and bitterness I wouldn’t have missed out on three years of your life.” Coulson said with a sad smile. 

“I’ve had a normal life, a life I never thought possible and I love it. So something good did come from all of this.” Ward said with a smile trying to make him feel better. 

“Yeah. It’s been a strange new world but it’s a great one and I never want to give it up. I like being Mrs. Skylar Blake.” Skye added looking at Ward and gazing at him lovingly. 

“Aww.” Simmons and Fitz said. 

Ward smiled and kissed her. “And I like being Mr. James Blake.” He replied rubbing noses with her. Skye giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear like she always did whenever he eskimo kissed her. 

Trip made a fake barfing noise. “You two are making me sick. What did you do with Grant Ward?” 

“I agree. You were never the public affection type.” Fitz said looking at him strange. 

Ward grinned. “I got married to the woman I love. That’s what happened.” 

“It’s weird.” May spoke up. 

“I like it.” Skye smiled kissing his cheek. 

“It’s the cheekbones.” Coulson muttered. 

Simmons and Skye laughed as May snickered. 

The waitress came over and handed them more menus letting them take their time to order. As they waited for their food everyone began to share stories of things that had happened over the past three years. Skye and Ward shared the story of his sweet proposal and of the wedding. Ward shared stories of things students asked him in class and of his first time trying cotton candy when he’d taken Skye to Busch Gardens. Fitz and Simmons shared stories of their prank war with Trip. May told the story of the Koenig Brother’s prank on Trip that she’d helped with while Coulson regaled them with the tale of how Lola was brought back into action. There was laughter that filled the air throughout the entirety of their breakfast together. 

They had been in that Waffle House for nearly two hours just enjoying each other’s company when Coulson got a call. Ward could tell by how his face fell that it was urgent and was calling them away immediately.

“We have to go.” His tone was serious and his eyes were sad. “There’s a situation we have to deal with in Africa.”

“Oh.” Skye said her voice dropping. Ward could tell she was upset that everyone suddenly had to leave and squeezed her hand. 

“We could always use the two of you back on this team.” May spoke up. 

Ward and Skye looked to each other and shared a nod and a small smile. “Sorry guys, but this is our new life now and it works for us.” Ward answered looking around at everyone. 

There was sadness and disappoint written on everyone’s faces but at the same time they all seemed genuinely happy that Ward and Skye were happy together. “I promise we’ll come visit once the twins are born.” Simmons said as she stood up. 

“Yeah, me too.” Fitz added. 

“We all will.” Coulson corrected walking over to Skye to give her a hug. 

“I’ll pay for breakfast. You all need to leave.” Ward said with a smile. “Trip has a direct line to us if you’d ever like to talk and catch up.” 

Everyone began giving hugs to Ward and Skye before all gathering together. “We’ll see you soon.” Skye promised with a smile. “Go save the world.” 

It was clear that no-one wanted to walk out the door and leave but once Coulson pushed the door open and waved goodbye everyone else began to follow. Ward wrapped his arm around Skye as they stood and waved goodbye to their friends. Skye sighed once they were out of sight. 

“I wish we could have talked longer.” She said sadly. 

“Me too. But at least everything is good with Coulson and May, besides you heard them. We’ll definitely be seeing them in about six months when our little rugrats come into the world.”

Skye grinned and kissed him. “You just made a reference. I’m so proud of you Grant.” Ward grinned and pulled out Skye’s chair for her as she sat back down. “I’m actually hungry again. Can we stop at Tropical Smoothie on the way back? I’m craving one of those kiwi quencher smoothies and the chicken cordon bleu sandwich.”

“You’re always hungry.” Ward quipped grabbing the check and his debit card and going up to pay as Skye sat and waited. When he came back he helped her up and wrapped his arm around her as they walked out together. He helped her into the car before going around to his side and paused before starting the car. “I love you Skye.” 

“I love you too Grant.” She beamed at him as he leaned over the seat to kiss her. 

“So a quick stop at Tropical Smoothie and then back home?” Ward asked to clarify.

“Sounds good to me. We can watch a movie and grade some quizzes.” 

“You mean you’ll watch the movie and fall asleep in my lap while I try to grade papers?” He corrected with a knowing, playful smile. 

“Exactly.” She replied with a wide smile. Ward chuckled and shook his head. “Come on baby daddy and start the car already. I’m hungry.” Grinning he started the car and pulled away heading back toward their shared home. 

XxxxXXxxxWard’sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. It's officially the End so tell me what you thought.


End file.
